South Park Stories
by PikaCartSonia
Summary: About a young girl who's the new kid on the block, finds new friends, drama and love
1. Chapter 1 Welcome To Living Hell

_Hey everyone! As you may know,_ _this is a story I'm doing. Well, I know this is a character I made up. It's pretty much me in South Park. I know some people will think - Hey this is gay- Well I don't give. That's your opinion so yeah. I don't care. Love it, hate it. Your thing. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! :]_

High school. Teenagers biggest fears, and steps closer on becoming adults...Well, sort of.

I'm new to the school, hell, I'm new to the state! I found out that my dad got a job at South Park, Colorado. When I heard about this, I was speechless. I mean, wouldn't you be if your pretty much leaving everything behind. I told my mom this but she didn't care much until I said I was going with him. She jump at the thought that I'm leaving my birth place. I told her I'll be alright cause my dad is gonna take care of me. My brother also didn't seem so enthusiastic. I told them I'll be alright and I'll keep warm from the cold. They finally caved and told me to try and get and autograph from Joe Sakic from the Colorado Avalange. I smiled and said alright. I also told a couple of my close friends about the trip. One of them was happy for me but I could tell they were upset. I also told my best friend Brandon. He told me straight out he wasn't happy. I'd knew this would have happend. I mean, he's my best friend! He's been there for me through so many things that I owe him. He's like a brother to me. I felt guilty but we kept talking about it and in the end, he'll always be my best friend and wishing me the best of luck. That brought tears to my eyes. Damnit Brandon...

I'm Soina. Sonia Garcia. I'm 14, the new kid on the block, a sophmore to South Park High and alone and cold in this little town. Yeah that sounds about right.

I found myself half awake on my bead at 6:30 in the morning. Why did my dad want me up this early again? I will never know. Ah well. Since I'm up, might as well get ready for my first day. As I get up, I notice my backpack on my new study desk. It has a note. That's odd.

_Hija. Que va a trabajar. El almuerzo está en el contador. Te amo. ~ Papá_

Aw. He left lunch for me.

I go and get my stuff ready. I dressed warmt with jeans, convers, a forest green sweater and a smokey grey shirt. Hopefully it will actual keep me warm from the snow. I rush to fix my hair and brush my teeth. Check the clock...6:42. Still got time. Class doesn't start till 7:30. Earlier than before but who's judging. I grab my schedule and backpack before heading down. I pat my pocket. Yup. Cell is there.

I head downstairs. I can't believe this house is all ours! I head to the kitchen and yup! Lunch is there. PB and J with an apple and a jucie box. Wow. I feel such like a first grader again! Ah well. It's the first, and maybe last time that he'll ever pack lunch.

I grab it and put it n my backpack and leave the house.

As I make my way to school, I notice four boys standing by a bus stop. One with blonde hair, one with black hair, one with red hair and one with brown hair. They seem the same age as me. Who knows, maybe there in the same grade!

As I keep walking, I make a wrong step and sleep. Ow! I forgot how ice felt on your ass! I helped myself up as I see two of the guys laughing at me. It's the blonde and brown-haired kid.

I felt my cheeks flushing pink and warming my face. That's one impression I don't want to do again! As I walk a bit faster, I almost sliped but this time, I kept my balance and just slid foward like I was skate boarding. Now that's more like it!

I'm about a block away from the school. I pull out my phone. 7:13. Just in time! I've got time to spare so I'll look around. I stop by my locker and get use to my combo. 23, 35, 8. Not hard to remember. I'd never had an indoor locker before.

As I leave, I walk into someone. Wow. The hell is wrong with me today?

"Sorry"

I look up to see the red-headed boy from the bus stop standing infront of me.

"No. It's alright. It's my bad. I've been acting clumbsy latley."

"He he. Everyone is a bit." He holds out his hand to shake "Kyle Broflovski"

I shake it. "Sonia Garcia"

"Nice to meet you. Hey aren't you new here?"

"Yeah. What grade are you in?"

"Tenth"

Thank God!

"Cool. Same here! Hey. You know where the gym is? I've got P.E."

"Yeah. Let me show you."

I followed him. I can't help to notice this guy is really sweet. Usually people would give a different attitude twords that but he's different. I'm just glad I didn't bump into that blonde kid or brown-haired kid. They'd be laughing straight into my face.

As we approche the gym doors, he stops to turn and look at me.

"Here we are."

I'd never had a gym inside the school. I've noticed I'd never had a lot of things. New school, new things. What'd you expect? Movin on!

"Hey, thanks."

"No problem."

"You in this class?"

"No. I've got English."

Crap. Just my luck...

"Alright. Well you should be heading back. Class is about to start." I felt like the hall monitor for a few seconds.

"Right. Thanks. See ya Sonia."

"Bye Kyle. And thanks."

As he walks, he puts a thumbs up. I pray to God I've at least got him in one of my classes!

I turn around and open the door. Holy crap! It's huge! It's like doubled the size from my old schoo's gym. I see two kids playing football at the end of the gym. One of them was African American while the other one was the black-haired kid from the bus stop. He's kind of cute.

As I kept walking, I heard more footsteps coming in.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it that girl who fell on her ass this morning?"

I turn to see the boy with brown hair stairing me down with a smirk across is face.

He had a somewhat huskey body. It looks good on him. He wore black jeans with a red jacket. Woh. He's good looking standing there with all that on!

"Ah come on Carman! It's not her fault she fell on her ass." The blonde kid added.

He wore an orange sweater with jeans. His hair was more dirty blonde and his eyes were bright blue. That's what was getting my attention.

"Come on fellas! Leave that poor girl alone!" Said another blonde.

He wore a blue shirt and jeans. He's like a little kid the way he talks.

"Hey. She's kind of hot!" said a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

He wore a dark blue jacket with jeans and a blue beany that matched his jacket.

"Quiet Craig!" Said the brown-headed boy. "Your gonna scare her!"

He starts to approche me. I can't help but back a few steps. My heart starts racing with that smirk he had. I was scard half to death! Everybody was chanting "Craig! Craig!" while the blonde kind with the blue shirt covered his eyes saying over and over " Ah geez!"

That's it! I made a run for it. Next minute I was being chased by...The boy with dirty blonde hair? I thought the black-haired kid with brown eyes was after me. Actuall, he was right behind the blonde kind. Just my luck...

I'm running line a maniac around the gyme by these, crazy ass freaks!

"Look out!"

I looked and saw the football thrown at me. I ran twords it and catchd it as if I'm a pro football player. Now I'm not the one to brag but I was impressed myself. Not until I triped over my foot and I'm about to fall into a wall.

I braced myself until the kid with black hair from the bus stop came and catched me. My hero!

I look at him. He's got the best hair in the world and his blue eyes were stunning. Like sapphire earrings. I've always wanted a guy who had eyes and hair like his.

"Hey...You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"That was a nice catch!" Said the other boy who was playing with him.

"Thanks. That's what you get when you watch and play football every once in a while."

Both of ther eyes widen. I guess they never seena girl who plays and watches football and actually enjoys it.

"I'm Token Black." Said the African American.

"Stan Marsh"

"I'm Sonia Garcia"

"Dude! That was BAD ASS!" Said the dirty blonde kid.

"Shut up Kenny! Your the one who forced her to run!"

"Yeah-" He was cut off by the brown-headed kid.

"Hey! It was for her own good hippie!"

The hell? How?

"I'm Kenny. Kenny McCormick!" Said the dirty blonde.

"Also known as Poor Boy" The brown-headed kid added

"Shut up Fat ass!"

"Ay!"

"Anyways. That's Craig," he pointed to the other guy who chased me, "And that's Butters." He points to the other blonde

"Well..hello."

"And thats-"

"Cartman..Eric Cartman"

"Fatass."

"Ay! I'm not fat, poor boy!"

Oh my God. This is fake. All of this is a dream! I'm really asleep. I'm having a horrable nightmare! I haven't been chased by a psycho blonde and his team mate, slipped on ice, or in the arms of a total hottie.

He's still holding me? I look at him while he looks back at me. We quickly get up and and look down from all that. That was odd...I think?

The bell rings and startles all of us. We all freak at the sight of out couch and run to get in line.

As I look at Stan walking away, he turns his head a bit and playfully winks at me. A jolt went throught my spine and I blush. I felt my face get hotter when Cartman taunts me about it. Thank God Stan isn't in this class.

As class ends, where off to second period.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I turn to see Cartman running twords me

"The hell do you want? Didn't making a total fool in class earlier satisfy you?"

He looks down at his feet. "Yeah about that..."

His tone worried me a bit. He was all happy earlier. What's wrong with him?

I wanted to say...I'm sorry for being an asshole to you"

I look at him a bit confused.

"Is this a joke? Cause if it is it isn't-!"

"No! Really! I am."

Woh! He really means it! I smiled a bit and put my hand on his sholder. It startled him to look at me

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

He smiles a friendly and soft smile

"Um..so were cool?"

"Yeah...were cool."

We walk for a bit until we got to our next class.

"You in this class?" I asked

"Guess so. I'm glad"

That made me blush a bit. He's really a nice guy. I guess the whole tough guy was an act...I liked the tough act but this is also nice. I like it.

As we walk in, the board has something written on it. _Welcome to Ceramics!_ Awesome! This is gonna be fun!

Cartman and I deside to sit next to each other. Good thing too cause class was boring ass hell! Like being in Geometry again! That's how the first day is. He just told us what we'll be working on. Plates, bowls, a few statumes, tiles, mugs. The usual. Then I see a note. I read it.

_This teach is boring! D:_

I smiled and wrote back

_Pft..Tell me about it! :P_

I passed it to him. The smile he had on his face made me smile

_Hey. I'm glad your in this class :) You actually a best friend to me._

That took me by surprise. He really means this? When I actually think about it. I'm glad he is too. He can be an ass sometimes but he is really sweet. I wrote back

_Same here! :] Your really sweet! I need your number so we can keep in touch! Your my BFF! 3 :]_

I can tell by the look on his face he was happy and in shock by the note. We exchanged numbers. Just in time cause the bell rang.

As we walk out, I can feel his smile all around me. Whou wouldn't blame him. I had to smile as well from his.

As we walk, he looks at what's his next class. We look at both of ours and no match. Crap. That smashed out smiles. I've got Algebra 2 while he's got English. As we say our goodbyes, I noticed he has a grip on my arm. I look at him, concerned. He looked back and pulled me for a hug. Woh! I've hadn't have one since Brandon hugged me goodbye months ago! I can't help but hug him back. He's so soft and big, like a loveable teddy bear. As we separate, we smiled and waved goodbye.

I have a feeling, this friendship is gonna grow a grow every single day.

_Well. There's chapter 1 for you! Damn. I never knew how long it was until I wrote it up o.e Damn! Lmao xDD I finished Chapter 2 a while back but I will sooner or later :3 Oh btw, what it says in spanish says "Daughter. Went to work. Lunch is on the counter. I love you ~ Papa." Sweet hu lolz Well. Chap 2 Will be on ASAP! :D Rate, Review...whatever it is _


	2. Chapter 2 Sudden Death!

_Alright. So I don't know what to say but yeah I'm totally stuck o.e I don't know if you guys liked Chapter 1 or not but it's alright if you don't. Don't bug me. I'm going to see what I can do on this chapter. And after reviewing the first one…I had spell errors. I still can't believe that happened! Well know one is perfect. Anyways. Here's Chapter 2!_

As I walk in, I notice Kyle is in a book. Reading? Now? Come to think of it, he did tell me he had English first. As I make my way to sit next to him, some blonde beats me.

"Sorry loser! Seat's taken"

Bitch. It's like knowing another Olivia! Great. Things can't get any worse.

All of the sudden, some guy with crazy blonde hair trips over the other blonde's foot and splattered coffee all over my sweater and shirt. Damnit!

Everyone was laughing at me, even Kyle a bit. Oh my God...I hate my life… I know it seems stupid to say something like that over a little thing like that but the blonde somehow got into my nerves.

I ran out before anyone started cracking jokes. Kyle tried to stop me but I was too quick for him.

I saw Cartman. It looked like he was arguing with Kenny but I didn't bother to stop. I ran pass them as if I was running for my life. I heard footsteps and them both yelling "Sonia! Stop!" but I didn't listen.

I didn't stop until I crashed into some beefy dude. Holy crap! He's like triple my size! I lost my balance and feel onto the floor. I was grabbed by the collar of my coffee smelling sweater.

"What's your deal girl!? Ever heard of 'excuse me' bitch!"

Asshole! I wanted to slap him but I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Let go of her!"

I turned my head to see Cartman and Kenny looking piss as ever.

He drops me and I lay there to catch my breath. Kenny came running towards me and gave me some help.

"The hell you want?" Said the guy

"I want you to leave her alone!"

"Who made you king! I'm the defender of the football team! I eat kids like you for breakfast."

I started to shake by the sound of the guy's voice. He sounds and looks serious too. And by the size of him, he could actually do that if he wanted to! Kenny grabbed my and held me in his arms. As if I was a little sister who just fell off her bike and was crying cause I got a cut. I looked at him and he smiles back. A smile saying 'Don't worry. Cartman will be alright. He knows what he's doing.' That gave me some sort a sigh of relief.

"I don't give a shit who you are! You don't mess with me or any of my friends! You got that fucker!"

Next minute Cartman is on the ground. My eyes widen.

"Cartman!" I screamed.

I got up and ran towards him. It looked like he was out cold! Mother…fucker! I was gonna kick, well attempt to, kick his ass until Cartman grabbed my arms. He's okay! Thank God!

He then got up and started beating the crap out of him. But every punch he threw, nothing would break him! Like some sort of metal man! Holy shit! Stan came running when he saw it. He went over and stopped Cartman before it got worse. The guy left after. Stan walks over to me.

"You alright?"

"I'm-"

"Yeah I'm alright. Thanks for asking ass hole!"

"I wasn't talking to you fat ass!"

"Gah! Son of a bitch! Fuck you hippie!"

"Guys! Stop! Please…"

They all looked at me. Kenny got up and looked at me, worried. They all did.

The bell rang to get to class. I got up and walked as fast as I could. Everyone was worried, especially Cartman.

As I make my way to Algebra 2, Butters bumps into me. Damnit man… I was about in tears when that happened.

"Hey Sonia! Sorry about that."

"Hey Butters…It's alright..."

"Well geez, something wrong?"

"No," I lied. "I…I got to go!"

I ran off to class. I can hear Cartman yelling at Butters from behind but Stan and Kenny stopped him before it getting into a bigger situation.

As I walk in, I shut the door behind me with my bangs covering my eyes. Everyone stares at me, like something was wrong with me. Like I give a shit. I make my way towards my backpack and pick it up. I walk towards the end of Kyle's row. The corner that has the biggest shadow in the class. Kyle sat in the middle of the row. I shouldn't care about that, since he laughed at me like everyone else did. Kyle looked at me, a bit concerned. I just placed my face on the cool desk. Make believe that everything didn't just happen.

I heard snickering from the blonde. I have no clue what's her deal. I hope she'd just, disappear.

The bell rings and I'm the first one up. I just want to get out of here as quickly as possible.

"Aw. What's the matter? Want to leave so soon, bitch!"

My hands formed fists. I grabbed my backpack and one of my notebooks. She slams her hand on the other one I had out before I could have lifted it up.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you, ass hole!"

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

That caught everyone's attention. Kyle looked at me even more concerned than before. His emerald eyes glittered with sorrow.

"Just leave it! I don't know who you are or what you've got against me but whatever it is, I'm sorry! Now get your hand off my notebook and let me by!"

She did what I said. I quickly grabbed it and left. Kyle chased after me.

"Dude, you okay?"

"No I'm not! I got coffee all over me, laughed at, got into a fight and worried the fuck out of everyone! You really think I'm okay!? Just leave it!"

He was speechless. I don't care. I don't about a lot of things right now. I ran off to eat my lunch. I was thinking on eating in the cafeteria, but by the first impression I made today, I don't want to deal with everyone looking at me.

I went to go eat outside. I found a bench to sit on. It's cold. And lonely… just like me. I pulled my sandwich from my backpack. I stared at it for a while till I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. Tears fell from my face onto my lunch. It warmed my face a bit. What am I doing here? I don't belong here. I belong in Cali, with all of my friends. I wished I was back at home.

I whipped my tears and placed my lunch next to me. The mixture of coffee and peanut butter filled the air around me. I looked at my feet, moving them back and forth, making a ditch.

"The hell are you doing?"

I jumped. I looked to see Cartman standing by the bench, hands crossed.

"Nothing…"

"Don't seem like nothing."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"No…"

"Come on. Pleas-"

"I said, no!"

The tone of my voice startled him. He turned to face the school.

"I'm sorry…"

He looks back at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for running off from you, Ken, Stan and Butters. I'm sorry for getting you into that fight. I'm sorry for yelling at you just now. I'm sorry for everything!"

Tears rolled down my cheeks again. Damnit. I haven't cried in front of my friends for the longest of time. It hurts to cry in front of them.

I put my forehead on m hands. More tears seem to be rolling down.

"I know what you're thinking. Your thinking 'Hey! I'll leave her here all alone in the cold and let her freeze!' Go ahead. I'm use to it."

I look down at my feet while he stands there, staring at me like I've gone nuts. I felt a rock hit the bench a bit. I look to see him furious. Why?

"Now, why the fuck would I do that!?"

I stare at him, speechless.

"I would never and I mean NEVER do that to you!"

I still stare at him. He goes over to me and pulls me onto my feet. He looks at me with gentle eyes.

"Sonia. You're a good person. I don't want anything to happen to you. Fuck, if I did, you really think I'd be here right now in the cold? You'd think I wouldn't beat the fuck out of that ass hole that did that to you? To worry the hell out of you? I care for you. So much. Don't ever you fucken forget that!"

I just stare at him with amazement. It's only 12:25 and he's heart is full blown for his friendship towards me? I look down. I cried as hard as I could.

"Cartman…"

He looks at me

"Thank you. Thank you so much for caring. Without you, I'd be nothing right now. I'd be some grey blob. I've had friends who cared, but never like you. You really are my best friend. And nothing will ever change that."

He looks at me surprised. He knew that came from my heart. He almost formed tears. He quickly turned away before I could see anymore from them. Once he looked back, he pulled me into a hug.

"Your welcome and I promise you. I'm never going to let anything happen to you…"

"Thanks Cartman…"

We stayed there for about five minutes before things got a little awkward. He offered me to go inside and I gladly took it. I grabbed my backpack. When I grabbed it, I saw a not sticking out from it. It's probably from that blonde bitch. I unfolded it.

_Sonia,_

_I'm sorry about earlier. Laughing at you was harsh and so messed up. I regret it every minute. Bebe can be a bitch most of the time. Make sure it doesn't get to you. I just hope we can still be friends. I'll…hopefully talk to you later. _

_Kyle_

Kyle...

I've been acting like a bitch that I hurt his feelings. I have to apologize to him. I'm such a fucked up person…

I shove the letter into my pocket and grabbed my backpack. As we walk, Cartman offered his jacket. I told him I'll be okay but he insisted. So, I did, and man was that jacket warm! I felt so much better after that. I thank him and we entered the school.

Didn't take long till we got to the Cafeteria. We stopped to the bench where Kyle, Kenny, Stan, Butters, Craig, Token, another blonde kid and another brown-haired kid were sitting at. The blonde had messing hair and named Tweek, while the kind with brown hair name is Clyde. Tweek did look familiar...It's him! The boy with the coffee. When he saw me, he quickly apologized to me and I gladly accepted it. Now it's my turn to say sorry. Only to Kyle.

I stood there and looked at Kyle. He seemed very uncomfortable with me being there. Makes sense since from all the shit that had happened.

"Kyle"

He jumped and slowly looked at me.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you come with me please?"

He looked confused and worried.

"Sure…"

He gets up and followed me out to the door. I can hear Kenny mocking us about making out or something which didn't make the situation any better. Not until I heard a smack. Thank you Cartman!

I opened the door and he followed me out. We stood there, in silence for a few minutes. Kyle just looked down on his feet. I guess I'm gonna have to go first.

"Kyle…"

He looks at me with those emerald eyes of his. There like jewels on rings. I gulped

"I want to say, I'm sorry for yelling at me. I guess from Bebe's actions and the fight-"

"Wait. You were in a fight?"

"Sort of. Cartman, Stan and Kenny helped. But anyways, I guess everything got to me, and since I keep things bottled up, I tend to explode on the next person who talks to me. I have to really fix that. I'm really sorry Kyle."

He looks at me with his glowing eye. They grew brighter from everything I just said.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for laughing at you. I guess, to me it was kind of funny."

I giggled a bit.

"I guess you're right."

We laughed a bit and smiled.

"So…we're alright?"

"Yeah. We're good."

"Good. Let's go in."

"Alright."

As I open the door, Bebe came by and pushed me until I slammed into locker. Fuck that hurt!

"You better leave my man alone!"

"The hell are you talking about!?"

The football player from the fight came out

"Remember me?"

Oh shit!

"So you better leave him the fuck alone!"

"Bebe! Quiet it!"

"Shut the fuck up Kyle!"

The football player grabs Kyle.

"Better listen to her, fucker!"

Kyle! No!

"Leave Kyle out of this! It's between you and me Bebe!"

"…Fine! Dave! Let him go."

He does what she says. Kyle falls to the ground on his knees and looks at me, shock.

"Let's go bitch!"

She pulls me from Cartman's jacket and drags me outside. Once there, she pushes me to the snow and punches my face. I try to fight back but I can't. Everything is going too fast. Not until I hear running footsteps and someone talking Dave. That's when I made my move and fought Bebe.

I pushed her off me and threw a few punches. Hard ones too. We had fists held high till her "man" started crying out to her.

She got Cartman off of him and made a ran for it. I feel back onto my ass and sat there in the freezing snow. I tried to catch my breath but it seemed kind of hard. I felt my cheek, fuck that hurts. I tasted it on my lips. Can't wait to tell my dad this.

Everyone came running towards me. Cartman grabbed a handful of snow and put it on my bruising cheek. It helped a little. They helped me up to the nurse's office. She was horrified to see me like that. Makes sense cause not a lot go girls get into fights like that.

She asked what happened and I lied. The guys were shocked that I didn't rat on Bebe for what happened but, I'm not that kind of a person. It's gonna bit me in the ass one of these days though.

We stayed there till the bell rang to go to 4th. I've got stares in both classes and hallways. Both Kenny and Cartman helped me with the hallways but I was on my own in the classes. Thanks guys. For being there for me.

As I'm about to leave to go home, I stopped to my locker. Kyle was waiting for me there.

"Hey."

"Hey Kyle."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah…but I'm sore."

"I'm sorry for not helping. I freaked so I had to tell the guys this."

"It's alright. I'm glad you did though. I froze up when I and Bebe fought. Hey. Want to go to my place with the guys. I really need a break from all this."

"Sure."

We waited for everyone to come and walk to my place. We laughed and talked about the day. It has been one hell of a first day but I'll always remember, I've got these guys to help me. My best friends.

_Well, there's chapter 2 for you! It seems longer than chapter 1 though. I really do write a lot. Damn, I need a life :P I actually liked how this came out and sorry for all you Bebe fans out there! She's not really a bitch, I'm just not a big fan of her. But I guess she and Wendy would be my fave. Girl characters in South Park. Let's just see what will happen next chapter when the boys and I go to my place :P Chapter 3 on it way! :D Review please and tell me what you think! :]_

_~ Detective Kenny [It's just a nickname someone gave me cause of my YT icon. I'm gonna put it up after every chapter ending.]_


	3. Chapter 3 Friends Or Lovers?

_Okay so, I've been real lazy trying to type up this chapter. Sorry, I've been writing both chapter 6 and 7. I'm actually glad 7 is almost done cause I've got ideas for 8 and 9 :] [Do to a help from a friend] Anyways. Here's chapter 3!_

As we got to my house, I've notice that Cartman and Kyle really don't get along.

"Shut your fucken mouth fat ass!"

"Fuck you Jew!"

See what I mean. Hopefully my dad won't hear all this.

As I open the door, my dad looks at me and notices my face. And the friends I've brought home.

"Oh my God! Ehole! What happened to you!?"

"Just got into a little fight."

"Did they do this to you?"

"No. Why would I bring them home if they actually did this to me? They helped me."

He looks at them. They all nod and my dad finally lets out a smile towards them.

"Thanks you boys."

"No problem." They all said.

After everyone introduced themselves to him, my dad offered them to stay home and have dinner with us. It's saying 'Thanks for helping my daughter.'

I'm glad they decided to stay. I didn't really want to stay here alone.

As we walk into my room, they all noticed a few pictured and posters on the wall.

"You like hockey?" Stan asked.

I turned to see him looking at my Pittsburg Penguins poster on the wall.

"Yeah, I do. I've been to a Kings and Avalanche game too."

"No way! Who won?"

"Colorado. Duh."

"Pft. You guys are dorks. Mostly you hippie." Cartman added.

"Shut up Cartman!"

"Make me!"

"Hey, no fighting!"

"Dudes! Check this out!"

I turned to see Kenny holding up one of my bras. Cartman's eyes grew wide and his smirk seemed to grow bigger, while Stan just turned away shaking his head. Kenny snickers at the sight.

I ran over and snatched it from his hands. You can tell by the look on my face that I'm bright red and embarrassed. I can hear Cartman and Kenny laughing once I did that. I slapped Kenny across the face and punched Cartman on the shoulder. I shoved my bra into a random desk and stormed off.

I stopped and saw Kyle looking at a family picture of me, my parents and my brother.

"Where's your mom? And your brother?"

I stared at him them looked away

"There back in California."

"Your parents divorced?" He added

"Yeah, for a long time."

"How old is your brother?"

"12."

Kenny, Cartman and Stan came and stand behind me.

"Who are they?"

I turned to see Stan holding a picture of me and my friends back at Cali. I smiled a sad one.

"Those are my friends from California."

"Who's he?"

Stan pointed to a tall guy with black hair.

"That's Jack."

"Her?"

Kenny pointed to a girl with long brown hair.

"Maggie."

"Him."

Cartman pointed to a Hispanic boy with curly hair. Somewhat like mine.

"Carlos."

"Ha! He looks like an idiot."

I laughed a bit at that. It might be mean but the way Cartman said it made me laugh.

They kept at that until Cartman stopped at Brandon. My best friend back at California. I looked at him with tears growing a bit in my eyes.

"That's Brandon…One of my best friends."

"Oh…" Stan said

"Something happened to him?" Kyle added

"No. He's just like a brother to me that it was hard to leave him behind."

"That sucks. Sorry." Kenny said

"It's okay."

I looked at Cartman to see what would be his reaction. He had his face covered by his hear. He quickly walked past me and the guys and towards the door. I heard a slam from it. I told them to stay there.

I ran after him. He's gone. That fast? How? I chased all around till I found him on a bench with the sunset by him. It looked beautiful on him. If only he wasn't sad.

"Cartman…" I said in a whisper.

I walked slowly to him.

"Hey…"

He looks up at me. His eyes glow from both the sunset and sorrow. Why is he like this? His face got a little tough and angry.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you run out like that?"

"I…I don't know."

"Bullshit."

He stares at me since he knew I was right. I sat down next to him.

"You're like this cause of what I said about Brandon."

"Yeah! So?!"

"What do you mean so?"

"He's your fucken best friend! I think you should go back to Cali for that ass hole!"

My heart sank. Why the fuck did he say that? What's wrong with him?

"…I don't want to."

He looks at me.

"I love it here. Sure, there are a lot of ass holes and bitches here but, I've got those at Cali. Hell, I'm 'Friends' with one over there. But, you're the reason why I'm here still. You and Kenny and Kyle and Stan. You guys are amazing. You guys treat me so well and would beat the shit out of anyone who dares messes with me and wouldn't care if you got caught. They claim they would back home."

He looked amazed at my words.

"Sonia…"

"Here…Let me sing you a song. It might sound faggy and stupid but I don't care."

I take a deep breath and looked ahead.

"_Sweet is the sight of a room window open by candlelight _

_Oh, would you know?_

_Cold winter on the shore chills the dress she wore  
It's on the floor  
still it feels so warm today_

And that's why I'm wondering why you had to tell me  
What's going on in your head what's wrong  
Come around to another time when you don't have to run  
And when she says she wants somebody else  
I hope you know she doesn't mean you  
And when she breaks down and makes a sound  
You'll never hear her the way that I do  
And when she says she wants someone to love  
I hope you know she doesn't mean you  
And when she breaks down and lets you down  
I hope you know she doesn't mean you, yeah  
No, no…"

I look down and put my hands on my lap.

"…I know…It's not really the right song but…I feel when that person fails on me, I imagine you singing this to me. Whoever it is, a friend, a random person, family member or even a date, I just imagine you singing this that you'll always be there for me. And comfort me."

"…Sonia…"

I look at him and tears are rolling down his cheeks. The sunset is dying behind him and it makes him look like a glowing angel. Cartman…

"I…I don't know what to say."

"Nothing. You don't have to say a word to me. You're my best friend here. Nothing will ever change that-"

I was cut short when Cartman surprised me with a kiss. Holy shit! My eyes grew wide. He pulls away and stares at me. My cheeks are so hot and by the look at his, they seem so too.

"S-sorry about that."

I looked at him in a daze. What the fuck just happened?

"H-hey? Sonia?"

"H-huh?"

"Oh good…your totally not in a-"

This time I'm the one who pulled a move. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he put his hands on my side. I had to kiss him. The sight behind him made him look amazing.

We kept kissing for a while that I could feel the passion from his lips on me.

As soon as we top, we separated from each other as fast as we could. I'm so hot that I might explode! I looked at Cartman to see his face really red. Looking at this, I'm guessing he had the hots for me for a while now. And it's only the first day I've seen him.

"Hey…Sonia?"

I looked at him. He looks back worried. Why? Shouldn't he be happy that he finally kissed me?

"Promise me you won't tell no one. I mean NO ONE!"

"Uh…sure."

"And…will this change on how we see for each other?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, will you always see me as your best friend and feel for me that way too. No matter what."

I just stared at him. I smiled

"You'll always be my best friend. Nothing will ever change that."

He let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God! I thought things would be awkward and change towards us."

I had to sit there and think about it for a few seconds. Will it?

As we got up and headed back, we were pretty quiet. I think this is what he means. I stopped and the thought of it. Cartman noticed and stopped as well. He turned to look at me.

"What's on your mind?"

Should I tell him?

"Nothing. It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Now come on. Pizza should be there."

"Fuck yeah!"

Now that's more like him!

When we got back, I had a worried dad on my case. When the guys told him what had happened to Cartman and why I went off after him, he began to feel a little more comfortable about things. I'm glad.

When it was time for them to go, we said out goodbyes and sees you tomorrows. Wow, what a day. Who knew it could go from bad to good to bad then to good over night. Well, life is like a roller coaster and you've got to let take it where ever it wants no matter how much the ride would be.

_Well, there's chapter 3 for yeah! I realize that it was actually kind of short for me. I was thinking of cutting this chapter out but then it would mess up the next chapter. :P So yeah. I left it in instead. Oh the song is called She Said by Howie Day. :] I love that song! 3 So yeah! Let's see what will happen in chapter 4! :]_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	4. Chapter 4 Just Dance

_Hey everyone! I'm on a roll on my story! It's probably because I actually got a descent amount of sleep yesterday night. Other than that, I would be like 'fuck this.' But today, I'm all better. Lolz. So here's Chapter 4!_

It has been weeks since Cartman and I ever mentioned the "thing". Even thought it happened, nothing did change. Actually, Cartman and I have become closer as friends then before. It felt like it never happened. Sometimes though, I think about it.

I also wonder, who do I really like? I mean, I do like Cartman but, I also have some feelings for Stan. There both good-looking and sweet. I'm so stupid being stuck in a "love triangle''.

There's a dance this Friday. Well technically, today and the girls have to wear a bracelet saying the guy's name who asked them out. Who ever came up with this idea is a total idiot.

"Don't you like the idea I came up with the bracelet Jew?"

Point taken.

"Sonia. What's wrong with fat ass?"

I looked at him. He's all jumpy with happiness. What is wrong with him? I don't know, but I like this happy side towards him. It's like he's a little kid. It's cute.

"I have no clue."

Stan and Kenny walked over and stood in front of Kyle and me.

"Hey, has anyone asked you to the dance Sony?"

Kenny came up with a nickname for me a few days ago for me. It's not new since a couple of my friends called me that at Cali but I don't want to break the news to him.

"Nope. Hell, I don't know if I'll go."

"Why?"

"Cause I'm not a very dancer person. Also, isn't it formal?"

"Semi formal." Kyle added.

"Fuck. There goes my money to buy all the shit for the dance."

Kyle puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You'll be alright with all of this.

"Thanks. Well, off to English. Stan you coming?"

"Hu? R-right."

I shacked Cartman and smiled.

"See ya bub."

"Bye Sonia."

As we reached to class, I've noticed Stan has been really quiet the whole way, and his face seemed somewhat flushed. Even in the class he was quiet. Not until the bell rang and I walked over to him. We walk out of the class and stood in front of the classroom door.

"Hey, Stan?"

"H-hu? Yeah?"

"You alright? You've been quiet the whole time."

"No…I'm not."

"Well, what's wrong then?"

"Sonia?"

"Um. Yeah?"

"Will…will you go to the dance with me?"

Holy shit! He wants to take me?

"What about that girl with the black hair you like?"

"Wendy? Nah, she has someone else. Plus, I really want to go with you."

Aww. That's sweet.

"Okay. I'll go with you, just give me your bracelet."

"Actually, I think it's stupid for you to wear it."

"Yeah but who's actually judging?"

He smiles and hands me his bracelet. It's blue with red letters that say 'Stan'

"Pick you up at 7:30?"

"Sure."

"Cool! See you later."

"Bye Stan."

This is gonna be fun.

As I turn to leave the school, I see Cartman standing there with his bracelet in his hand. Ah fuck! How did I not see that he might ask me out for this dance? Son of a bitch…

He walks towards me. His eyes were mixed with sorrow and pain.

"Cartman…I…"

He puts his hand out to my face to stop me. He looks at me, then puts a sad smile.

"I want to see you at the dance today, alright?"

What?

"Umm…sure…Cartman?"

"Hm?"

"…I'm sorry. I really am…"

He puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me with those eyes of his.

"Don't be. Stan is a good guy. He may be a hippie but he is. When I see you at that dance, I want you to enjoy yourself. Don't worry about me. Okay?"

Cartman…

"Okay…"

He walks away with his head low. Fuck…I'm and idiot…

As I leave the school, I see Cartman and Kenny talking. I went another direction so they don't stop me. I can't look at that face Cartman has. It kills me.

I went to Tweek's father's coffee shop to get a coffee. I stayed there for a while and thought about what I did. Is this a good choice? I got up and left a tip.

I went to go shop for my dress. Maybe that will get my mind off of him. That was a complete bullshit.

I finally got hope around 7. I never knew it took me that long to get all my crap. It probably would have taken a lot shorter but I couldn't stop thinking about Cartman. Damnit… I promised him I wouldn't think about it. But…I can't help it.

I showered and dressed up. As I fixed my hair, I can't help but think of Cartman and his words. How he looked. But, Cartman was right. Stan is a good guy. I never knew he would actually say something like that about Stan.

I fixed my makeup and slipped on my heels. I liked the dress I got. It's a white, knee high dress. It flows a bit and glitters a bit as well. It has blue on it so; I found some really light pale blue 1 inch heels. The makeup matched the tone of my skin too.

As I wait for Stan, I can't help but look at myself in the mirror. It's like, I'm missing something… Or someone.

I checked the clock. 7:39. He's late. It's alright. Some guys are never on actual time. I sat on my bed. I got up and sat on my seat by my desk. Several minutes pass on by 7:45. I paced. 7:48. Kept pacing. 7:53. No show. Fuck. I'm an idiot! I knew I should have gone with Cartman!

I ran to the bathroom and changed out of the dress. I put on a pair of sweats and a shirt, washed my makeup and threw my dress into the tub and put the water on. Soaking the dress completely.

Fuck you Stan… For standing me up. Karma…is a bitch.

I lay on my bed in pain when I hear the doorbell ring. I walk over to it. On my way, I fucked up my dress and threw my heels to the end of the hall.

I open the door.

"The hell? Are you seriously going to the dance like that?"

Cartman?

"What? Came here to rub in my face that I got stood up in the face? Go ahead! I disserve it after what I did to you…"

He raises and eyebrow at me.

"Actually, I was gonna ask you out for the dance again but if you perfure me doing that, that's fine with me."

Dance? He still really wants to go with me?

I look at how he's dressed. Black pants with black dress shoes, a navy blue long sleeved collar shirt with a black tie. His hair seemed a bit messy but it goes really well with his outfit. His eyes are gentle looking at me, and his smile is as if he's smooth. His look makes me melt.

"I would love to go with you but, I got so pissed off, I fucked up my dress."

"What a shame. I guess this will come in handy after all."

He holds out a paper bag that I think has everything I need for the dance.

"Cartman…"

He looks at me.

I hold onto the bag with a tighter grip as tears fall down my face.

"Thank you. Thank you for all this."

"Hey don't be. You're the one who told me about that song a while back, remembers?"

The song? I looked at him in shock.

"You…you remember that?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

I smiled and pulled him into the house.

"Wait here! I'll be right back."

He smiles and nods.

I ran up to get dressed. As I begin, I notice something different. I wasn't excited when I was going with Stan, hell, I never was. It's something about Cartman that makes me feel different towards him.

As I pull the dress out of the bag, I notice it's a smoky grey. Sort of like the shirt I wore on the first day of school. I slipped it on and it's a little bit longer than the other one, and slimmer. It looks nice actually. Better than the one I bought.

As I find the makeup, I notice a not.

_To me, you don't need this. _

_Your face is beautiful as it is_

_Carman._

I blushed and smiled. He's so sweet. I decided to put a little bit of it on. I finally found the shoes. One inch black heels with a silver circle in the middle. It's really cute. I slipped it on. And it's my size. I didn't know he knew my size. That's probably why Cartman was talking about Kenny. Since Kenny actually knows a lot about me like Cartman.

I fixed my hair a bit. I checked the clock. 8:02. not bad. The dance doesn't end till 11:30. I'm off.

I open the door and start my way to the stairs. It's time to blow his mind.

I make my way down the stairs. He stood up as quickly as possible with his eyes wide and his smile turning into a smirk.

"Hey. You're looking good."

"You too."

"Ready to go."

"Yup. Let's go."

As we leave the house and towards the school, I stopped.

"Wait."

He stops and looks at me.

"What?"

"I've got something to do."

I grabbed Stan's bracelet and pulled it off my wrist. I look at it for a few seconds. Why Stan? Why? I threw the bracelet to the street. Damn you Stan…

Cartman looks at me a bit worried. He puts his hand on my shoulder and gives me his.

"So, going to the dance with me?"

I smile and take it from him. I put it on and look at it. I look back at him.

"You bet your ass I am."

He smirks and puts his arm my shoulder as we walk to the school. I love this about him. The moon glows against him, like he was a star. He can be an ass from time to time but no one is perfect. I like that about him. Actually, I like a lot of things about him.

As we make it to the school, we already see people making out and having beers outside. Nice view people.

We make our way around the outside of the gym, where the dance was held. When we make it inside, I felt someone tackle hug me from my side.

"Sony! You made it!"

"Back off poor boy! She's my date!"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever fat ass."

"Woh. Looking good Sonia."

"Thanks Kyle."

"Where's Stan? I thought he was your date."

"Stupid Jew! He ditched her! Figure it out! Dumbass!"

As I'm about to stop the fight before it got worse, the lights go out. The hell? A few seconds later, I was grabbed by my wrist and dragged outside. I looked to see who it is.

"STAN!"

"Shh!"

"The hell do you want?"

"I wanted to say, I'm sorry. Wendy said that she wanted to go to the dance with me in the last minute, and since I couldn't find you and tell you, I stood you up…I'm sorry."

I just stared at him. What the fuck and I suppose to say? 'Oh thanks asshole!' I didn't want to say anything mean to him. I mean, he is still my friend. He looks at my bracelet.

"You're with Cartman?"

"Um. Yeah, why?"

"No reason. I'm actually glad you went with him. It seemed like you both complete each other."

Wow! He really said that?!

"Really?"

"Of course. I felt like I was getting in the way. So I was waiting for Cartman to pull the move."

"Thanks. I think."

"No problem. And hey, enjoy yourself! And really, I am sorry. Please, can we still be friends?"

I had to think about this. He did piss me off and stood me up, but without that, then I wouldn't know my feelings for Cartman.

"Yeah. Were still friends."

"Thanks Sonia. Hey, I'll see you Monday."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, Wendy wants to go home."

"Well, come back! We'll have fun together! You know, as friends."

He smiles at the idea. "Alright! Bye!"

"See ya Stan."

As he walks away, I entered the gym. The lights were on by now.

"Sonia!"

I turned to see the guys freaked.

"Where'd you go?" Cartman asked.

"Outside. It was too hot in here. I needed air. So, let's have some fun!"

"Yeah!"

The dance went by pretty fast

Stan actually came back to the dance. When Cartman saw Stan, he wanted to beat the shit out of him; I stopped him before he could let hell break loose.

We all danced, sang to some songs and had a real good time. Cartman and I also slowed danced. The lighting made him look stunning. Like he came out of my dream.

When it was time to go, we all walked together. Stan left first, then Kyle, then Kenny. I was left alone with Cartman, walking to my place.

As we made it to my place, I stopped and turned to face him.

"Hey, I had a real fun time today. I should have gone to the dance with you in the first place."

"Don't worry about it. I had fun too."

We stood there looking around. It did feel a little awkward between the two of us. Not until Cartman said something.

"Well…Better get going."

As he starts to leave, I grab his wrist. He turns to look at me. When he does, I lock him into a kiss. He stood there in shock for a while until he kissed me back. Pulling me into his strong arms. I felt the passion in his kiss like the first time we had kissed.

When we separated, we stared into each other's eyes. For a couple of minutes, he speaks.

"Wanna go out with me?"

Holy shit! What do I say!?

"Yeah. I'd love to!"

Hell yeah! I love that answer!

When I said that, his face light up so bright, like he wanted to jump into the air.

"Alright, well…talk to you soon."

He kissed me on the cheek and walked away. This has been one awesome day.

I can't believe I'm going out with my best friend, Eric Cartman. I stood in front of my door, looking at the bracelet. The dance may be over, but I'm wearing this bracelet forever…

_Well, that's chapter 4 for you! I know, it's so fucken long! Even in my notebook it was long! I think this is actually the longest chapter I've ever written. BUT! I actually liked writing this! I wanted to do some dance thing for a long time so I thought hey! Maybe I should put this in my story! So I did! Don't like it then I don't give a fuck! But anyways, I love the ending and the whole thing. I never knew I could forgive Stan for what he did to me. Well, like it says Karma is a fucken bitch! But anyways! I hope you liked this chapter and 5 will be coming up! Also, we'll be meeting a new character and new love for one of the boys! Not gonna say who but you'll probably love it~!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight

_Hello all my peepz! As you may know, this is chapter 5 [No shit! I'm such an idiot!] Anyways, like I promised, I am going to introduce a new character. You'll find out whom in the story and I'll tell you who she [Yes it's a she] is at the end of the chapter. Also, I'm introducing you Cartman's bad side towards me. So, here's Chapter 5!_

It has been a couple of weeks since me and Cartman have been going out and may I say, it's going great! Well…sort of.

"Cartman! Stop being such a dumbass!"

"Ay! Shut up! Stop talking to me like that bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you too!"

And that's how what became of today. I forgot what the whole argument was about but it sure pissed me off. We haven't talked ever since then.

P.E would have probably gone better if it wasn't for the fight. I was a walking target. I have to say, never piss off Cartman if it's the day you play dodge ball. Cartman just threw ball after ball at me. Giving me a black eye and a headache. Thanks for letting all your anger at me! Fuck!

I got pulled out of the game after passing out in front of everyone.

I woke up in the nurse's office with Kyle sitting in a chair. I'm glad someone cares…

"You awake Miss. Garcia?"

"Yeah…"

"You alright?" Kyle added.

"Yeah…just my head still hurts a bit."

"You should be alright to go."

"Thank you nurse."

I got up from the bed as Kyle hands me my backpack. Glad I skipped ceramics. Who knows what the fuck Cartman would do to me in there!

As we walk to our class, I notice Kyle in space, staring at a girl. His cheeks were a bit flushed.

"Kyle?"

He jumped pretty high. His cheeks also grew darker and darker pink every passing second.

"Y-yeah?"

"Seems you've got a little crush on the new girl!"

"S-shut up!"

"Hey, I don't want another person hating on me. It's bad that Cartman, the one I really like, probably hates me…It hurts."

Kyle's eyes looked so sincere and gentle.

"I'm sorry."

I looked away from him. I can't look into those eyes. They would bring me to tears.

"It's okay…I'll resolve it somehow. Hey, let me talk to her! Maybe I can get to meet her for you."

"Sure! Thanks Sonia! You're a really awesome friend!"

"Yeah well…-"

The bell rings and I notice she isn't going to the class Kyle and I are in. Crap. There goes Kyle chance.

I notice he was a bit upset. I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He looks at me with those eyes he had before. I sent him a smile back saying 'I've got this.' He smiles back and nods while we walk into the classroom.

The bell finally rang for lunch and we hoped to see the girl and before we could have thought much more, it happened.

She was on the ground with her lunch in her hands. Just before I could see who it was, I heard a very familiar voice that took my breath away.

"Watch it Jew!"

Cartman! He's ass is gonna pay!

"I-I'm sorry!"

"You better be sorry! Cause I don't take shit from anyone! Especially Jews!"

"Please! Just stop!"

"Make me!"

"Please!"

"Cartman!"

He looks at me with a glare of anger across his face. I could tell he's still pissed off at me. I don't care. I don't tolerate people like that. Yet, he makes my heart pound every time he looks at me.

Kyle ran over to the girl on the floor.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, thanks."

As I smile looking at them, I walk over and turn to see Cartman staring me down.

"Cartman."

He looks away. His furious expression died off into a sorrow, scared look.

"…Come with me." I added on.

I gently grabbed him hand and lead him outside. Every step I took, I could feel his body tense up. Like, he was scared about something.

We finally sat down at the same bench I was at on the first day of school for lunch.

I look at him and his body shaking a bit with fear it seemed. Does he think?

"Cartman…"

He looks at me. His eyes filled with fear and sorrow.

"Sonia."

"I wanted to say…I'm sorry."

His widen like CDs

"Wh-wha?"

"I'm sorry."

"For…what?"

"For being a bitch earlier. I know some of the shit I said was bad to say to you but, I just don't know why I said it. Even thought it hurt you. I'm sorry…I don't disserve you…"

My body started to shake like a leaf. Why? I'm warm. I'm using the jacket Cartman gave me on the first day. Why am I shaking?

"Sonia…I'm the one who should be sorry. I was an ass to you this morning, during PE; during the fight with that girl…I…I don't know if we belong together…"

"Don't ever say that!"

The reaction scared him.

"Don't ever think that for one minute. You may be an ass sometimes but no one is perfect. I like you just the way you are. To my eyes, you are perfect. And we belong together…"

I lift the sleeve with the wrist that has the bracelet on it from the dance.

His eyes widen. "You…still have that?"

"Yeah. It may not be a lot, but it pulls me through the day. I think of you ever waking minute. It may sound stupid but, it's true. Like now, I feel you're a part of me."

I turned to look another direction. I couldn't bare to see that boy's face after what I said. But, I turned to see him again anyways. I gently felt his hand onto of mine.

"Sonia, you don't know how happy that makes me feel. I know it sounds so faggy but, I don't give a shit. You make me so happy and that's all I ever ask for."

He pulls me into a hug. His arms around me as if he's protecting something…

Or someone.

"So…everything is okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Everything will be okay."

We smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Woh. Glad that's over with.

"So, wanna go back inside so you can apologize to that girl?"

"Hm…nope."

"Cartman."

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh."

I laughed as we got up and left to go back into the school.

As we walk into the school, I can't help to think how much Cartman and I have grown closer to each other than before. It may have been a stupid reason to fight for no good reason but, it taught us a lesson. Fighting doesn't solve a damn thing. It leads us nowhere. But I know one thing for sure; out relationship will grow every single day.

_Well, there's chapter 5 for you! I may say, this chapter was really short! I even checked the pages and they were like 4 or 5 pages front and back! I never knew it was actually this short! Ah well. It's kind of like a break from the other one I did. Anyways. As you may know, this chapter made me and Cartman grow a bit. He won't be introduced that much into the next one but he will act real depressed and stuff. I'll tell you when the next chapter. Anyways, the girl is Dakota! She wanted to be in my story so I put her in! I'm going to do a whole chapter for her and Kyle next! So stay tune and see how Kyle wins her and how I and Cartman change as a couple! _

_~ Detective Kenny._


	6. Chapter 6 Love Sick

_Hey! I'm back! I'm so tired you can't even believe it. I feel…bleh. Lolz so here's chapter 6! _

After the whole day yesterday, I'm glad everything went well.

I found out today the girl Kyle likes is in my history class. At least I got a chance to talk to her and only her since she's the only one I know in the class. From what I know so far, her name is Dakota. She's not really a new student; she's just new to the class. I guess they had to move her due to all the students in one of the classrooms. And believe me, the classrooms can get packed! It's worse when it's time for lunch. How would you feel to have liked 26 to 30 students trying to escape the hells of the classroom, for lunch? Bad isn't it? Moving on…

She's well known for her stories and art work. I've seen them up in the art room too. There really good too. I can draw, but I don't know like that. It's like, meeting another me. Only, Jewish.

We were having a normal girl conversation. You know. Shoes. Cloths. Boys.

"Yeah, there's this boy I really like…"

"Kyle huh?"

That conversation went well. When I said his name, her face light up and went bright pink. Smooth Sonia. Real smooth…

"Y-Yeah…How did you know?"

"Uh…lucky guess?"

Right. I'm so stupid…

The bell rang and we separated. Not until I bumped into Kyle.

"S-Sorry."

"Kyle, it's just me. Relax."

"Right. So, what happened?"

"Oh nothing. Besides the fact that she likes you, everything else is good."

His face went bright when the fact I told him she liked him.

"You're…serious!?"

"Yup. We just need a plan for you to sweep her off her feet."

"But…what?"

"I'll come up with something. Just get to class lover boy."

"Right! Thanks you so much Sonia!"

He hugged me so tightly that he was gonna burst my guts. He lifted me off my feet with joy. Wow. He's really happy.

"No problem Kyle. Now…put me down please."

"Right. Sorry."

He puts me down and we say our goodbyes as we head to class. Good thing Cartman didn't see that cause if he did, Kyle's ass would have been done for.

As I walk, I think about what Kyle should do to win Dakota for sure. Thinking about it makes me trip over someone's foot. Ouch. That hurt.

"Oh geez! Sorry about that Sonia!"

I look up to see Butters all paranoid.

"It's alright Butters. I was in space."

"Thinking of Eric huh?"

I looked at him a bit confused.

"Um…no…just thinking. I got to go. Bye Butters."

"Well, bye Sonia!"

That was odd. For some reason, I don't know why I spaced out on the idea that I should be thinking about Cartman. I mean, I really like the guy. And I mean REALLY like him. I don't know what came over me. I'll have to think about it later.

As I walk in the class, I noticed passed out on his desk. The hell happened to him?

"Um…Ken? Kenny."

"H-Huh? What?"

"Wake up sleepy head."

"The hell? I'm at school?"

"Yeah. What happened to you?"

"Not enough sleep. Need it now."

He passed out again. I just smiled and shook my head. What a dork.

Class went by really slow. This gave me some time to think on what to do for Kyle. I came up with a few ideas. Drawing, love notes, poetry, presents and lyrics.

I doubled thought about presents, drawings and love notes and crossed them out. I doubt he'll actually consider those. So it's either poetry or lyrics. I'll just leave that for Kyle.

The bell rang to our next class. As I got up to leave, I noticed Kenny still asleep. He really didn't have enough sleep.

"Kenny! You should go to the nurses before you drool all over the desk."

"Hm? Alright. Thanks"

"No problem."

He leaves the class and I leave. Being the last one out. As I walk out, I notice Kyle standing by the door.

"Hey Kyle."

"Hey Sonia."

"What's up?"

"Still can't stop thinking about Dakota…Got any ideas?"

"Yeah, poetry or a song."

"Uhg…I hate poetry!"

"Then a song it is!"

"But I don't know what to write. And I don't know if I can sing!"

I sighed and smiled. Ah Kyle…

"Alright, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

The bell rings…damn…

"Great, I'm late."

He laughs at the though. Wow Kyle. Your late too ya know.

"Yeah well, I'll see you later."

"See ya."

I waved and walked a few steps till I bumped into Cartman.

"Cartman. Hey."

"Hey…"

I looked at him a bit worried. What's with his tone? And, what is he thinking?

"I'll…see you around. Bye Sonia…"

He turns around and walks off with an emotionless expression on his face. Something is really going on with going on with that guy; I just wish I'd know what.

The teacher lectured me about being late. Yeah, yeah. I know. 'If you not in your seat before the second bell, late.'

I sat down and thought about the song I'm supposed to write. What the hell am I suppose to write? I don't have massive love feelings for Dakota. What am I suppose to do!? Thank God it's English. Cause if not, then I'd probably be doing so much shit right now.

Calm down Sonia. I remembered my dad telling me about music and the beat. Getting some beats from artists and remixing them yourself. So, that's what I'm going to do. I searched for a good song from my iPod. Let's see, Three Days Grace? To metal. Evanescence? To sad. Metro Station? To popish. Uhg! I'm hopeless!

I kept scrolling down until I saw Jason Mraz. Lucky…That's it! I'll use Lucky for my song! Thank you dad for the idea!

Now, time for the hard part, lyrics. I sat there, staring at my pen and paper. How am I really going to do this? I know nothing about her, well barley. I don't know.

I placed my head on my desk, letting the coolness from it hit against my warm face. Warm. Cartman. Well, I guess I can write this, sort of like a tribute to him for now.

As I thought more and more about him, the lyrics begin appear on the paper. There…Finished! Too bad I can't show this to him. It would really blow his mind!

The bell rings and school is over. Thank God!

As I reach for my backpack, someone grabs my song. Oh crap! This isn't good!

I turn to see Kyle standing next to my desk reading my lyrics.

"Kyle! Don't scare me like that! I thought it was someone else who grabbed it!"

"Hey, this is really good!"

"Thanks."

"How am I supposed to sing it?"

"Listen to Lucky by Jason Mzar on the computer. You'll get the beat."

"Thanks! Will you bet there?"

I looked at him confused. He really wants me there?

"What do you mean?"

"Will you be there to support me?"

"Well, only if you want me too. I mean, it's only Wednesday."

"Awesome! I'll meet you at your house!"

"Alright. Bye Kyle."

"Bye Sonia! And thanks again!"

Kyle walks away all jumpy. Like a little kid who just got candy. Glad I made someone happy. If only someone I really care and like was…

As I leave the class, I searched around to find Cartman. I sadly can't find him anywhere. It feels like, he's avoiding me. But, why?

As I'm outside, I feel the cold winter wind against my face and set my sights towards home.

Every step I take, I can't help but think about Cartman. I really wish I'd know what's wrong with him.

I finally made it home and went straight to my room. I tossed my backpack onto my desk and dragged myself to my bed. Stupid Cartman. Fucken worrying me sick.

I lay there for an hour or so with my eyes closed until I heard knocking on my window. I turn to see Kyle sneaking in from the window. I jumped and fell off my bed from the sight.

I make my way to the window and open it.

"You know, I have a door."

"Yeah but I wanted to see how you would react from my entering."

"Scared as shit. That's my reaction. Your gonna fall!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

He makes his way into my room and stands like nothing ever happened.

"So, you ready?"

"Yeah. Hold on."

I grabbed my guitar, a piece of paper and a pen. I tossed the guitar at Kyle as I begin to write.

"Better have practiced before coming in."

"I did. What are you doing?"

"Leaving a note for my dad in case he flips out that I'm not here. Done. Let's go."

I grabbed my note as Kyle followed me to the front door. I left the not on the table in the living room and walked out the door.

As we walk, Kyle beings to shake a bit.

"Something wrong?"

"Just nervous. How do you know she will like this?"

"Trust me, she will."

"But what if-"

"Relax Kyle. I'm here. I'm supporting you all the way. You'll do great."

He smiles and beings to relax.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

As we reached her house, we make out way to her window. I found a bush to hide behind.

I whispered. "I'll be right here. Start by playing some loud cords then sings! Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Good luck Kyle!

He takes a deep breath and begins. The window to her room opens and she stands there, looking at Kyle. Her eyes wide.

He begins singing.

"_I see your face all around me,_

_The thought of you make me lose my focus,_

_Under the bright blue sky,_

_You never seem to escape my mind._

_You're an angel sent from heaven,_

_You're my lucky number seven,_

_I have you always in my thoughts,_

_It seems to always stay in my heart._

_I'm so glad you have you in my life,_

_Without you I seem to lose my mind,_

_My heart starts racing when you pass on by._

_Ohh… Uhhmmmm…"_

By the look on her face, she was shocked and flattered. Her face was red. Kyle looked at me. I put thumbs up and smiled. I mouthed that I had to go home. He nods and I escape without here even noticing me.

As I walk home, I saw Cartman standing at the end of the street with his hands in his pockets. I kept walking until I stood in front of him.

Time stood still until he let out a sad smile and walked passed me.

Cartman… What's going on? I'd run after him but my dad will explode if I'm home late. Fuck. I'm a horrible girlfriend…

As I walk home, I kept thinking about that sad smile Cartman had. Every time I do, it feels like someone had punched me in the chest. I hate to see him that way…

I finally go home. Dad isn't here. Oh well…

I made my way to my room and got ready for bed. When I'm done, I flopped myself on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Cartman… The thought of him brings tears to my eyes.

I turned around and went to sleep. Cartman… This pain… It's killing me. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I…hope you feel better. For the both of us…

_Such a sad ending for such a happy chapter. I loved this chapter. It was really fun to write actually. Btw, do listen to the song Lucky by Jason Mzar! It's a really good song and it's so mellow! Btw, Dakota, hope you liked this chapter! I took me a long time just to come up with a good idea for this! And a long time for the song. How would you like to write a song like that, when Dog is on! Anyways. Not as much Cartman in here, but there will be a lot in the next chapter! He's going to show is really soft side! Chapter 7 on the way!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	7. Chapter 7 Missing Puzzle Piece

_Hey everyone! I'm hoping that everyone is enjoying my story. Cause writing it really is actually a lot of fun! So here's chapter 7!_

When I woke up the next morning, I didn't want to go to school. Knowing to see a sad Cartman killed me inside, but knowing that I can't stay home for to have a pissed off father on my ass, I get up and get ready for school. Oh joy!

As I leave my house, I begin to wonder how Cartman would feel today. Is he still upset? Or was it a faze? The more I thought, the more I felt the pain growing in my chest.

I lost my concentration and tripped onto my hands and knees. I felt the blood dripping a bit from my knees and a tingling sensation growing on my hands. Even though the pain grew, it didn't match the one I felt in my chest and heart.

I got up and walked to school, alone, cold and in pain. I have a feeling; this day is going to go really wrong…

As I went into the school, I pulled my hat lower so I could cover my face so no one could recognize me.

"Hey Sonia." Kyle said.

That didn't work so well.

"Hey Kyle."

"You okay?"

"Um yeah. Just fine."

Why did I lie to him?

"Good. Hey remember Dakota right?"

"Yeah?"

"She's my girlfriend!"

I'm glad something went really well.

"Really? I'm so happy for you!"

He pulls me into his arms after I said that. I looked at him like he's gone nuts.

"Thank you Sonia. Without you, I don't know what I'd do."

I stared at him for a while. He really means this?

"Your…welcome Kyle."

I was about to hug him back until I see Cartman staring at the sigh he sees. His eyes grew narrow with anger ever passing second. Kyle and I jumped and separated quickly as possible.

"Cartman! This isn't what it looks like!"

"Shut the fuck up Jew! I know exactly what's going on! And you're going to pay."

Cartman's hands grew into fists and aimed for Kyle. I jumped in front of Kyle and got the punch to the face. The look on Cartman's face grew in shock and the same for Kyle's.

"S-Sonia!" Kyle yelled.

I ran off. I ran outside to the middle of the snowy field.

"Sonia…"

I turned to see Cartman standing behind me. He begins to walk forward and stood in front of me. I looked away.

"I…think we should break up."

I turned to look at him so quickly that I could have fallen on the snow. After he said that, everything seemed to go gray.

"W-What?!"

"We should…break up."

"Why?!"

"Cause you've got a thing for Kyle!"

"No I don't! I…I love you!"

Both of our eyes widen. Did…did I really say that!?

I took off the jacket that Cartman gave me and ran off. I knew he was chasing after me but I didn't want to stop. The pain was unbearable and I didn't want to see his face. It's like he threw a hammer to my heart and shattered it into pieces.

I kept running until I finally lost him. My body ached from the pain of running so much and my broken heart. I collapsed onto the freezing snow. The snow froze my warm, salty tears. Everything is all wrong… It has to be…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I felt a bright like shining in front of my closed eyes. Where am I? What am I doing here?

"Is she alright?"

That voice. It can't be!

"Yeah, she just needs rest. She's really lucky you found her. Any longer and she would have died. She's lucky you care." Someone said.

"Yeah…"

I heard the door closed and someone I know and care for walking over to what seems to be a bed I'm laying on. His hand gently gets placed onto mine. Cartman? Is it really you?

"Sonia…"

His voice is so soft and gentle. He talks as if, he's about in tears. He's…going to cry?

"Sonia…I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for avoiding you all day yesterday. I'm sorry for thinking you had something for Kyle. I should have trusted you. I'm sorry for punching you in the face and…I'm sorry for breaking your heart. When you ran off, I thought I'd lost you. And then I saw you on the snow passed out, I thought the one I love would be gone for good. I…I love you. Your everything to me Sonia."

Cartman… I didn't know…

He places his head onto my stomach and sobs like he hasn't in years. I slowly open my eyes and look at him. He looks like a sad puppy, lost in a grey cloud of pain.

I slowly put my hand on his shoulder and gently rub it. He quickly looks at me with his eyes wide and tears rolling down from his face.

"Sonia!"

I put my hand on his cheek and gently smile.

"You mean everything to me as well. Cartman, I love you."

He pulls me into his strong arms and hugs me. His brown eyes stare into mine.

"I love you too Sonia."

He pulls me into his lips. His kiss brought shivers down my spine. My heart began to race. When we separated, we stare into our eyes again.

"Will…you be my girlfriend again?"

A smile grew across my face.

"Yeah, I'd love too."

He smiled and cupped his hands on my cheeks as he kissed me again. It seemed quick but I still felt his lips melt in mine.

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

The door smacks open and Cartman jumped from the slam. Pulling away from me.

"We heard! You okay!?" Stan yelled.

"Ever hear of knocking asshole!"

"Fuck off fat ass! We have the right to know if she's okay!" Kyle added.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean you can't knock Jew!" Cartman yelled back.

"Don't talk to him like that Cartman!" Dakota added.

"I'll talk to anyone I want, the way I want Jew girl!"

Jew girl? The fuck? Well it's Cartman. What are you going to do?

"You alright?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine Ken."

"When we heard, we all ditched school to see you." Stan added.

"Thanks everyone. That's sweet."

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have Kyle next to me." Dakota pointed out.

"I would have Dakota next to me without your help as well" Kyle said.

"If it wasn't for you, I'd never know that girls can play football! Also ever since the dance, Wendy and I have been going out." Stan added.

"Sony, if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have such a good friend." Kenny also added.

Guys… Everyone… I can't believe I have people who care for me so much.

I had tears forming around my eyes as Cartman pulled a chair and sat next to me, holding my hands.

"Sonia, you have changed everyone's life for the better. You know, when I'm alone, I tend to think about how my life would be without you, but whenever I do, a part of me dies. Really, you are my life. We can't live without you. **I** can't live without you."

Cartman… My God. He really does love me. They all do. This means so much to me.

I covered my face with my bangs. Tears began to roll down my face. I looked up to face them as I whip my tears.

"Cartman. Everyone. Thank you all for caring so much for me. You guys are really the best friends I can ever ask for. Kyle, you're an awesome friend. I know I can count on you for anything. Dakota, you can always keep an awesome conversation. One I know that whenever I have to talk about girl stuff. Stan, you can somehow brighten my day when I'm blue. Ken, you can always put a smile on my face and make me laugh. And Cartman, you are everything I ever wanted. Without you, I'd be nothing. Someone who has no feelings. You complete me. You and everyone else are the best that can ever happen to me."

They all looked at me with gentle eyes and smiles. Cartman pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly. I had to hug him back. He's so warm and gentle when he's like this. I looked at him until I heard someone sniffing from somewhere.

"Sony! That was so sweet! I love you girl!"

"Ay! Watch it poor boy! She's mine!"

"I know fat ass! I'm just messing with you."

"Asshole!"

Kenny flips him off, "Yeah yeah. Fuck you!"

Everyone began to laugh as Cartman and Kenny had a playful brawl. It's hard to believe that no one would stop them but I guess I they knew it was just a joke.

Today has been totally fucked up. Although, this all brought everyone together. Both in friendship, and in love. We should have gone camping if this was gonna happen!

I know for one thing for sure, that Cartman and I were both much stronger together then separate. We both complete each other.

As I turn to see Cartman, he has a bright smile across his face and begins to laugh at a joke Kenny had said. He seems so much happier than before I knew him. He has finally completed his missing pieced puzzle. And so have I…

_Aww! Now that's a happy ending! So this was probably the most dramatic chapter I've actually wrote. Damn that sad! Probably cause I'm always in the living room listening to Dog! Jesus! I need to have a sound-proof room so I can write __**WITHOUT**__ distractions. I doubt that ever will happen since my bro is back and forth in the room. _

_Any who! Hope you liked this chapter cause next one, where gonna add a little of Bebe in it. :P_

_Review please! Tell me what you think of the story! Thanks!_

_~Detective Kenny_


	8. Chapter 8 A New Friend

_Hey everyone! Well, I can't really think of anything to say here so. Uh, lmao just enjoy the chapter! Here's chapter 8!_

I left the hospital the next day. I don't understand why if I felt fine. I guess 'because I was out in the cold for so long without a sweater, I could have gotten sick. At least this gave me time to work on my homework in the hospital that was due Thursday.

Once they said that I could leave early in the morning, I got up and walked to school. As I walked to school, I got a text from Cartman

_Watch it today. It's like, everyone has gone crazy! – Cartman_

What does he mean? I had to study it a bit and still I couldn't figure it out.

_What do you mean? – Sonia_

He texted back after a few seconds.

_You'll see. – Cartman_

I guess so.

As I got to the school, I tried to look around to see what is really "Crazy". I couldn't find one thing. Cartman, what did you mean from the text? Everything seems normal.

"Hey Sony!"

I turned to see Kenny with a big grin across his face. Someone seems to be in a good mood today.

"Hey Ken. Hey, do you know what Cartman means about this?"

I showed the text to Kenny. He scratches his head as he studies the electrical words on the phone.

"Hm, I think he's talking about Bebe."

Bebe!? Her!?

"Why?"

"She's been acting really wired. Even yesterday she was. I may not have been here all day, but one walk across from you with an emotionless face tells you something."

That isn't like her. She usually bitches and complains and shit. Whatever it is, I don't care. She's been a bitch to me ever since the first day. I just don't bother talking about it.

"Well, hope she feels better."

"Yeah… Hey, let's head to class."

"Alright."

Kenny and I met up with Cartman and the others for P.E for a good old fashion game of Basketball. And boy I sucked. Every time I tried to make a basket, I can't help but think of Bebe. Why must I be so caring? I guess it runs in the family.

Ceramics didn't go so well also. My bowl got completely ruined! That was supposed to be for Cartman too. Damn, got to start all over again. Maybe I can get it right this time.

The bell rang to go to 3rd. Maybe I can get a chance to see how "bad" she really is. Soon enough, both Cartman and Kenny were right. She walks by me with her hair in a mess and an emotionless expression on her face. She does look like a complete mess. What's wrong with her?

She trips over someone's foot and falls to the ground. I ran up to her to help her. I stood next to her.

"Um, Bebe?"

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. Holy shit! She's crying!

"I…I got to go!"

She ran off to the girl's locker room. She may be a bitch towards me but she's still human. Kyle came walking towards me.

"What's her deal?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"What!? Even after all that she's done to you, you're still going to help?"

"She may act like a bitch but she's got feelings just like the rest of us. One of the reasons why I didn't rat her out for beating me up on the first day. Just tell me what happened in Algebra alright. I'll get the notes later."

I ran towards the girl's locker room.

"Hey Sonia!"

I turned to see Kyle putting thumbs up and smiling.

"Good luck."

"Thanks!"

I entered the girl's locker room. I can hear her sobbing from inside one of the bathroom stalls. I walked to the one she was in. I can tell that she's in a lot of pain.

"Bebe."

"Leave me alone! I know you're going to bitch at me for what I've done to you in the past! Just leave it alone!"

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Cause you fucken hate me! Like everyone else!"

"Well, you're wrong. I don't hate you."

She opens the door to the stall.

"R…Really?"

"Really. Now, come out of there and tell me what's going on."

"O-Okay."

By the look on her face, she didn't see that coming. I guess this is a 'forgive, forget' situation. Also, what I said is true. I don't actually "hate" her. She may be mean, but that doesn't mean I should hate her. It's a strong word, what else do you want from me.

We sat down on one of the benches.

"Now, what's wrong?"

"Well, yesterday I lost my best friend over some stupid argument and a couple of days ago, Dave cheated on me and broke up with me for 'accusing' even though I saw him with another girl kissing."

Ouch. Now that's one messed up guy.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. But now, I've got nothing. There's no reason to live."

"Don't say that."

She looks at me funny.

"Huh?"

"Don't ever say that! Now, you may have lost your best friend but you can always apologize to whoever it is and resolve it. As for Dave, he's nothing but trash. I bet you're only acting the way you are only because he made you that way. He's nothing but an asshole and you disserve way better. Fuck him and find a new and better boyfriend. One who won't cheat on you, and treats you with respect."

Her eyes grew bigger by the choice of words I used. It's true though. I bet she was never like that. Not until she met Dave and everything went totally fucked up for her. I know she could do better. **WAY** better.

"You…you think so?"

"Of course I do! You just got to change that attitude Dave gave you and everything will go okay!"

"Thanks. Hey, I'm sorry for acting like a bitch. I guess you were right about Dave. He was a total asshole."

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna hang out with my friends and me during lunch? We'd be happy to have you."

"Really? I'd love to have lunch with you guys!"

"Awesome!" The bell rings just on queue.

"Well, let's head towards the lunch tables." I added.

"Okay."

We got up and headed towards the Cafeteria. I saw that everyone was waiting for me to arrive but was a like shock to bring someone new.

"Hey guys, you all know Bebe right?"

"Uh…yeah." Kenny answered.

"Well, I'm going to let her join our group."

Everyone's eyes grew. I guess they were in shock with what came out of my mouth. They also didn't seem so happy about the idea.

"Um, Sonia? Can we talk to you?" Stan asked.

"Uh, sure. Wait here Bebe."

She nods while everyone pulls me into a huddle.

"Are you nuts!? Don't you hare the girl!?" Stan asked.

Again with the "H" word. Is it "Hate" day today or something?

"No. I never said I hated her."

"I thought you did after I heard all the crap she did to you in the past." Dakota added.

"Look, she may have done some awful stuff before but she's changed. Also, her 'boyfriend' broke up with her and lost her best friend. She needs support and you need to give her a second chance. So, please?"

They all looked at each other. Cartman let out a big sigh then smiled at me.

"Alright, only cause we trust you."

I smiled brightly and hugged Cartman. "Thank you Hun! I promise she's changed."

"Okay, whatever you say." Kyle said with a smile.

I walked over to Bebe and told her the good news. She smiled and thanked me and the others. She also said sorry to everyone about how the way she acted and that will never happen again. They all smiled and accepted her apology.

Later on in the day, she told me that her and Wendy, her best friend, resolved their problems and became best friends again. I smiled at the news and congratulated her. She thanked me for everything and went off with her day.

Over all, I really thought I did a good deed. I lost an enemy, and gained a friendship. In the end, I guess giving some people a second chance really does pay off. I know for a fact, that Bebe and I will get along quite will.

_Aww, what an ending! I loved this chapter but I guess not as much as some of the other ones. I always wanted to do another chapter with Bebe in it but couldn't think of an idea until I wrote this chapter. So yeah. I might be adding her again in a few chapters but for now, I guess I'll take a break from her. Not so much a Cartman thing in this chapter :[ I really need to make a whole chapter again with just Cartman and I. Maybe I will soon :] Hopefully! I will be adding a new character in the story. Not really new as a South Park Character just, new to the story. You'll have to wait and see who it is :] Chapter 9 is on its way! So hang on! Also, please tell me what you think! I'd really love to know! Thank you!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	9. Chapter 9 Love Triangle

_Hey Everyone! It's been a while since I actually got a new chapter up. Well, I've been busy thinking and such. So yeah. Here's chapter 9 with a new character!_

School has been kind of…boring. Bland. Dull. Well, not until 'he' showed up.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Bridon Gueermo. Say hi."

"Hey." Everyone said.

I swear. This teacher was from a 1st grade class and somehow got busted up to 10th grade.

"Um…hello." He said nervously.

"Now, Bridon is one year younger than the rest of you. So, don't pick on him. Bridon, go take a seat over there."

She pointed to a seat next to me. Great. The hell am I suppose to say?

He nods and sat at the seat next to me.

"Now class…"

Boring! Damn, shut the hell up already!

I looked down on my desk to see a note right in the middle of the desk. The hell? I don't know anyone in this class besides Kenny but he's on the other side of the class. I decided to open the note up.

_Hey, sorry for this little note but I really need someone to talk to. Btw, it's Bridon._

Bridon? Why does he want to talk to me? I don't even know him. Ah well, it's someone.

_Hey, not a problem. What's on your mind? Oh, the names Sonia._

I passed the note back onto his desk. He began to scribble something on it.

_Hey Sonia. Nice to meet you. Well you see, I like this girl. She's in my chemistry class and we get along perfectly! What should I do or say?_

This is what he wanted to talk about? Kind of huge for someone you just met but okay.

_Same here! Okay, what you should do is tell her how you feel. Open up! I'm sure you'll get her!_

I passed the note back to him. He smiled at the note and wrote back.

_Thanks. I owe you._

I smiled at the note this time.

_Nah. It's not a problem._

The bell rings. Finally! Time to get the hell out of this crappy class!

As I walk to English, I can't help and think who Bridon actually likes. I don't know why I should care but the idea keeps my brain working. Better than sitting in a classroom and learn something you already knew or were taught in like previous years. It's either that, or how your teacher actually teaches the lesion. It's like, going to the damn doctors, having a bland boring voice, telling you what's wrong. Oh well.

As I walk, I can't help but see Dakota and Bridon talking. Dakota? Come to think of it, she did tell me that she has chemistry. If only I'd know what period.

I secretly watched the conversation behind a corner of the wall. By the look on her face, I'm thinking she's the one Bridon likes. This isn't good. This isn't good at all!

"Hey Sonia."

I jumped to see Cartman and Kyle next to each other looking at me. Okay, the fuck is going on? There not arguing! Holy crap! It's a miracle!

"Um, hey guys."

"Hey Sonia, have you seen Dakota? The Jew is worried."

"Shut up fat ass! Wouldn't you be if you couldn't find Sonia anywhere?"

"Well, let's see. Not really, no shit dumb ass! I swear you Jews cane be stupid."

"Fuck you fat ass!"

"Yeah well, fuck you Jew!"

Now, not to be mean but that's much better. I didn't want to believe that they actually got along. That would have been a wired sight…

"So, have you seen her?" Kyle asked.

"Uh… No sadly. I'll tell you if I do! Bye guys!"

I kissed Cartman on the cheek and speed walked away from there. That was close. Hopefully they didn't see Bridon and Dakota or else, I'm dead for lying.

I rushed into my final class period with time to spare. Thank God. At least Stan is only in this class and he barley talks to me. Peace and quiet to myself…

Not until my phone vibrates. A text? Probably from Cartman telling me how hilarious Kyle reacted when I didn't know where Dakota was. I swear, I love him, but he can be a little harsh to Kyle. And yet, I find him perfect. I sighed and checked the text.

_Hey Sonia, do you know Bridon? – Dakota._

Dakota? On crap. I was right! Bridon does like Dakota! Oh shit!

_Um, yeah I do. Why? – Sonia._

I started freaking out at the text Dakota sent me. Oh man! I wish I'd know who he liked before giving him the advice. When Kyle finds out… Kyle! Oh crap! He's gonna kick poor Bridon's ass! And it would be my entire fault! I'm so stupid!

Stan notices me flipping out and gives me a wired look. I can't really tell if he was worried, confused or just plain weird out.

He whispers, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… Fine." I whispered back.

I gave him a real uneasy smile. I can't tell him the truth. He'd just tell Kyle and Kyle will hunt both me and Bridon.

I got a text again.

_Well, I found out that he likes me. And actually, I kind of like him back. I'm so confused! – Dakota._

Oh God. I just made everything worse. I should have kept my big ass mouth shut and gone on with my life!

I texted her back after a minute of freaking out. I'm still in shock that the teacher hasn't noticed.

_Oh, well, who do you really like? – Sonia._

Another minute goes by until I got the text back

_I don't know! Can we talk after class so you can help me? Please? Thanks! I'll ttyl! – Dakota._

No! Not again! Oh man, what have I got myself into this time?

_Alright. Meet me outside of the school, in front of the gym after school. We'll talk there. No problem. Ttyl. – Sonia._

I'm fucked…

The bell rings. Mission: Meet Dakota.

I get up as quickly as possible, grabbing my backpack to leave until Stan grabs my wrist. No, don't play superhero today!

"You okay? You've been acting really wired lately."

"No! I'm fine, really. Just, Uh…"

I have to think of something fast, good, and somewhat the truth.

"…I've been busy. Rush, rush, rush! Now, I got to go. See you tomorrow. Bye Stan!"

"Uh, bye Sonia."

I ran out of the classroom before I see some of the guys walking towards me.

"Hey S-"

"Sorry! Can't talk! Bye!"

I bolted pass them. Something tells me that I'll be meeting them very soon…

As I ran to meet Dakota, the fresh, cool air hits my face. I'm actually glad the cool air hit my face. The heat from the school was burning me up. Either that or all the stuff I messed up. I turned to see Dakota already waiting for me in front of the gym. I looked all around me to see if anyone followed. Good, nobody else is here.

As I make my way, I hear a voice that I didn't want to hear.

"Dakota! I thought something happened to you since I couldn't find you!"

Crap. Kyle! I turned to see Kenny, Cartman, Kyle and Stan all standing in a row a few inches away from me. Kyle ran and hugs Dakota and welcoming her in a kiss on the cheek.

"Dakota!?"

Oh shit! Everyone! Welcome to the brawl of a life-time!

"Dakota!? Who's he?!" Kyle asked.

"Uh! Um!"

"Dakota!? Who's he!?" Bridon repeated.

"Um… Uh! Uh I can explain!"

"Better." Bridon said.

"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!"

"Girlfriend!?"

Oh God. Note to self, never open your fucken mouth ever AGAIN! Cartman, Kenny and Stan walked and stood next to me.

"Whoa! Look at the Jew! I've never seen him so pissed off before!"

"Fuck off fat ass!" Kyle said back.

"Ay!"

"Whoever made this mess really fucked up. They should have thought about this before opening their mouths." Stan explained.

Ouch. Now that hurts… I felt what he said; sink in the pit of my chest. He's right though… Why must you be a smart ass Stan?

"Yeah, you're right Stan. Whoever made this mess is going to pay!" Kyle added.

Oh shit! Bridon stared at me for a few seconds then back at Dakota and Kyle. I turned to face a different direction.

"Dakota…" I said without turning back at them.

She looks at me. Everyone does from the tone of my voice was. That should have been a big clue that I'm the one who did it.

"Um, yeah?" She answered back.

"Choose."

"Huh?!"

I turned to face her, "Choose one of them. And whoever she chooses, better not beat the shit out of the other one. Now choose Dakota…"

She looks at me with her sad brown eyes, and then looks at both Bridon and Kyle.

"Um… I choose…"

She stops and thinks about this decision. By the look on her face, she was having such a hard time choosing. Poor Dakota…

"I choose… Kyle."

"Ha! In your face asshole!"

Harsh Kyle. Real harsh…

All of the sudden, Bridon runs off into the forest. Poor guy. I know how that feels, for someone to break your heart…

I take a few steps until Cartman grabs my shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I made this mess, now I'm going to fix it."

"You mean…" Kyle added.

"Yeah, I'm the one who told him to tell the girl he liked her! So what!? I didn't know it would have been Dakota okay! I didn't know who it would have been! So, yeah!"

I ran off after Bridon without another word. They all have to realize that I make mistakes.

I stopped to hear someone begin to cry. Bridon? Oh man, this is worse than I though. I followed the weeping voice to see Bridon in tears by a waterfall.

"Bridon?"

He jumped at my voice and begins to whip his tears. Poor guy…

"I'm…sorry what had happened just now."

"Heh, don't be. I should have known that she would have picked him. Fucken asshole!"

He punches the ground with frustration. Man, he's really upset about this. Well, I guess who would actually be happy they got rejected. I slowly walked over to him and sat down.

"You know, you'll always find someone else."

"Yeah but probably no one likes her." He lets out a big sigh before continuing, "Might as well give up on love."

"Don't say that!"

He looks at me with a funny look. "Why?"

"Because if you do, then you won't really be happy. Think of love as this little river. It flows, and even though you've got a cut at the end like that waterfall, you just got to keep going. No matter what."

He still looks at me but with a straight forward look. He begins to suck in my information and begins to smile a bit.

"You know, you're right. I just got to keep looking. Thanks. Are you always the advice person?"

"If I was, the whole world would probably be fucked up. And you're welcome and actually, I don't think you'd have to look for so long."

I take off my backpack and pulled out a pen and a piece of paper. I began to write down both Bebe's address and phone number.

"Here"

I handed him the note.

"Who's she?"

"Bebe. Go to her house today, and talk to her. Tell her I said hi."

He smiled and shoves the piece of paper in his pocket. He got up and fixed himself up a bit.

"Thanks Sonia. I still owe you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I nearly screwed myself, you, Kyle and Dakota over."

"No, really. Is there anything I can do?"

"You can join our group."

His face grew into a shock expression and his eyes grew nearly twice its size.

"Yours serious!?"

"Yeah! I'll talk to everyone and I'll see what I can do. Now go on! Someone is waiting for you."

"Right, thanks Sonia! So much!"

"No problem. Now, see ya!"

"Bye!"

I turn to face the little river as I hear footsteps beginning to disappear.

I'm glad I did one thing well. Hopefully Bebe will go out with Bridon because he is a real nice guy. Not to mention a bit good looking. I also thought about the idea of trying to bring Bridon into the group. It probably won't be so hard. I began to relax by the sight and sound of nature until something turns my vision black. The hell?

"Hey."

I turned to see Cartman looking at me with his arms crossed now. He walks over and sits next to me.

"Cartman! Don't scare me like that!"

"Well don't scare me when you run off and never come out. I saw Bridon walk off."

"Well sorry. I guess I got lost at this view."

I looked around until I stop, looking at Cartman sitting by the waterfall next to me and the sun brightening him in the background. The sight makes my heart race and cheeks go hot. Now that's a way better sight! I turn another direction to see Kenny sitting next to me. I jump into Cartman's arms.

"Kenny!" I yelled.

"Sorry! I had to see this!"

"Asshole!" Cartman yelled. "You ruined everything!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

We turned to see Kyle, Dakota and Stan behind some trees.

"The fuck!?" Cartman yelled in annoyance.

"Aww! You guys look so cute together!" Dakota said.

"Don't you guys have things to do!?"

"Hm, nope." Kenny answered.

Cartman was about to beat Kenny until I gently wrap my arms around him and smiled. That calmed him down a bit. At least all of his yelling is gone. I took a deep breath for what I'm about to ask everyone…

"Hey, is it okay if Bridon can hang out with us?"

I looked to see everyone's face a bit shocked.

"Why the fuck would we do that?" Kyle asked.

This won't go so well…

"Well, we gave Bebe a second chance. Why can't we give Bridon one?"

"She's got a point." Stan said.

Thank you Stan for agreeing with me!

"Well, what happened if all of this happens again?" Kenny asked.

"I doubt it would. If Bebe says yes to him, then both Kyle and Dakota won't have to worry."

"Are… you sure about this Sonia?" Dakota asked.

"Just trust her Damnit! I will. I did when she brought Bebe into the group, and now I will for Bridon."

I hugged Cartman for standing up for me and kissed his cheek. My hero!

It gives Kyle a few seconds to finally say, "Alright… But one move and his ass is out!"

"Thanks everyone!"

Everyone began to move closer and sit next to both me and Cartman.

"Don't mention it. We trust you on this." Stan added.

"Thanks."

I gently put my head on Cartman's shoulder as I began to think about today. I seriously screwed up badly today but from my mistakes, I learn from them. Like, to actually know **ALL** of the details before helping. But in the end, I actually gained a new friend.

I looked around to see everyone looking down at the river with the sun beginning to set. There my friends, my best friends. I actually feel like, were more than that. Where a family. One big happy family. Just the way I want it to be.

_Aww! What an ending! Lolz. I enjoyed writing this chapter! I just hated typing it due to so many words! But in the end, it came out really good. Well, in my point of view. _

_I'm sorry for what had happened to Bridon. I think he's so cute, but one of my friends wanted me to do a chapter like this for her. So yeah! I'm actually glad she gave me the idea! I think it's really cute._

_Like I said in the update, I will be ending my story really soon :'( actually, in chapter 12. I'm all out of ideas for this one, and I want to still have __**SOME**__ ideas for my new story Bittersweet Love. Hopefully you'll like that story as much as you liked this one. Oh btw, thank you so much for the reviews! You don't know how happy it made me feel to read those! And yes, even __**Cartman**__ has a soft side ____ so, please review on this chapter and tell me what you think! Chapter 10 is coming your way!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	10. Chapter 10 Ready For Some Football?

_Helloz! Jeez my story is coming to an end! Dx don't worry though, a new one will probably be up, soon o.e so yeah. I hope you like chapter 10! Enjoy!_

Homecoming is here and may I say, everyone seems so, perky. It's actually creeping me out. I mean, being happy and supporting you school with sprit is one thing, but jumping up and down with school colors on your face shouting 'Go Cows!' really freaks me out. I'll pass on all that.

As I walk to lunch, I notice Bridon and Bebe holding hands. I have a feeling, my advice to Bridon worked.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Sonia."

"I see that you two seem to be happy."

"Yup, I'm really glad that Bridon came over. Tell you the truth; I've been crushing on him for quite a while now."

Aw. That's so cute. Kind of reminds me of Cartman and me.

"So, going to have lunch with the rest of us?" I asked.

"Sure, unless Kyle is still pissed off at me."

"Nah, we all talked it over and you're welcomed in the group."

"Really!? Thanks Sonia!"

"No problem. Now come on. Let's meet with the others before the game."

Oh, did I forget to mention the football game today? Faculty against the football team. Now, to me, this is pretty messed up. Due to the fact that the teachers have no chance against the football team but it still can be a good laugh to watch. They should have done a dodge ball game though. Now that would have been hilarious!

We make our way into the Cafeteria and noticed everything is in school colors. Green and white. I still don't understand the whole school spirit stuff. I mean, it's against us! Were the only high school in this town. Well, I guess I should shut up. Due to the fact that I at **LEAST **wore a green beanie. Hey, green is one of my favorite colors.

We found the bench with everyone else is sitting at and took a seat.

"Don't you guys think this is a little too extreme? I mean, they cut the rest of the class periods just for this game and everything is green and white."

"I do have to agree with you but that's just how we are." Kyle answered smoothly.

"Wasn't you school like this?" Kenny asked.

"Uh –"

"No dumbass! If they did, would she really be asking the question?"

Well, he's right. He just used words that I wouldn't answer for a simple question like that.

Kenny grabbed his Kool-Aid pouch and quirt it all over Cartman's face. Kenny began to laugh while Cartman began to turn red from both the Kool-Aid and his anger. Everyone turned to face Cartman to see what he would do next.

"Asshole!"

Cartman opened his water bottle and chucked all the water out of it, hitting both Kenny and Stan.

"What the fuck fat ass!" Stan yelled.

"Guys! Stop!"

They all looked at me while I got up, grabbing my backpack and stood up.

"Sonia. Where are –"

I put my hand up to cut Cartman off. "I'm going to get some air. Just, don't cause a food fight. Please…"

I make my way towards the door to the football field. I took off my beanie and tossed it under the bleachers. I let the cool winter air hit my face before I lean against the fence that separates the track from a little pathway to the bleachers. It reminds me of my old high school…

"Well, well, well. Isn't it that girl who bumped into me on the first day of school?"

Oh no… It isn't. I turned to face Dave, standing in front of me.

"What do you want Dave?"

"What? Can't say hello to someone who made Bebe get a new boyfriend?"

How… How did he know? Then, in a flash, he pulls out a switch blade.

"The… The fuck!?"

I had only a few seconds to move quickly. He slices my side a bit, but not too bad. Just bad enough for blood to come out of the cut. Okay, so I guess that is bad. It takes me a while for the pain to kick in.

"Ah! Fuck!"

"Don't mess with me or my social life bitch! Your gonna get it so much worse if I cut you again!"

I kneeled down to the ground and put my hand on my cut. For a small switch blade cut, it sure can bleed a lot.

"Sonia!"

I turned to face everyone standing a few feet away from me. I saw Cartman's hands turning into fists and his face getting furious every passing second.

"Dave!"

"Bebe!"

Dave dropped his switch blade and ran towards her. Next minute, I heard a slap. Bebe has slapped Dave across the face.

"B… Bebe."

"Get the hell out of my sight. I never want to see your sorry face again!"

He stood there in disbelief for a while until he put his hands into his pockets, and walked directly into the school.

I began to feel a bit dizzy. I looked at my cut and saw a stream of blood coming from my side. Holy crap! This is worse than I thought!

"Sonia!"

I heard footsteps running towards me. Then, I'm lifted from the ground. I looked up to see Cartman carrying me.

"Cartman?"

"Were taking you to the nurse."

The bell rings for the game.

"Better make it fast because here comes people!" Kenny yelled.

They quickly ran into the school and took me to the nurse's office.

"I'm back"

Yeah, I'm well known in the nurse's office.

"Oh my goodness! What happened?"

"Accident?"

Should I tell her?

"Okay Ms. Garcia, what really happened?"

I turned my head to face Cartman then at her. He puts me down and I walk over to a chair.

"Um, Dave pulled a switch blade and sliced my side."

"Oh my God!" She ran over to see the gash on my side. "You need stitches."

"What!?"

"You do. Well, actually. I think it should heal on its own. I'll put a bandage around you but don't mess around so much that it might open wider."

"Alright."

She gets a band aid and puts it on my cut while she gets a white medical bandage and wraps it around me.

"Ah!"

"Now… Dave is the one who did this?"

"Yeah…"

When she was done, she walked over to a phone.

"Hello, Principle Victoria? Yes, I've got a student here who got cut up from a switch blade from another student. Dave Trevor. Yes. Okay, thank you very much. Bye."

She hung up the phone and faced over to us. We look at each other then looked over to the nurse.

"Well… What happened?" Dakota asked.

"They expelled Dave."

My eyes went wide. Wow, it was actually that bad?

"Oh…"

Bebe didn't seem so happy about this.

"Bebe?"

"Hm?"

"You okay"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know, I thought he was so special. I thought he was the best thing that can ever happen to me. I loved him so much. Now, look what happened. He cheated on me, tried to kill you and was threatening to hurt my boyfriend. Now I know, he is nothing but trash. I can't believe he made me fall for him. Asshole."

I saw her body begin to shake. Bridon grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. He held her close as she began to cry a bit.

"I'm… I'm sorry Bridon. For crying. I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry Hun. I'm here to protect you and a shoulder to cry on. Always."

She looked up with tears falling down from her cheeks. She held on to him tightly.

"Thank you Bridon. I… I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Aw. I looked at Cartman and he smiled. He put an arm around me. Kyle did the same thing to Dakota. Kenny smiled at us.

"Ah, love."

I giggled and asked the nurse if I could leave. She said yeah and we left.

Faculty won by one point. Due to the loss of their star player of course. Ever since the game ended, winter break began. Thank God! I need a break from all this.

I decided that everyone should go over to my place and celebrate that we are still alive. Due to the hell we go through. Just a high school huh? You wish!

My dad walked in and showed us eight envelopes with everyone's name on it.

"What's this?"

"You'll see mija."

I opened it to see a ticket to California. My eyes widen.

"You mean…"

"Yup, you and your friends are going to California!"

We stared at each other for a while and before jumping up and down.

"Thank you so much Papa!"

"Just think of it as a Christmas present. An early one. Even though you guys are going on the 31st and coming back on the 2nd."

Eh, it may be a long time from now but it's worth the wait. Where in December! It's almost here!

"California!"

"HERE WE COME!"

_California here they come! If they actually lived here in Cali with them, who knows how much my life would actually change! Lolz. Anyways, I wanted to add Dave again like I wanted to add a whole chapter with Bebe in it and well, I did! So anyways I did. Dave is just a character I made up. So, yeah. Don't think he is in SP because he's not. Lmao xD Anyways. 2 more chapters are on their way! They might be short but still somewhat have a lot of drama in it. So yeah, like drama? Then wait for Chapter's 11-12! Thanks for reading! And please, review!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	11. Chapter 11 Hollywood Drama Part 1

_Hey everyone! Okay so this chapter is going actually a two part-er xD so yeah, the end is near for this story! D: So here's chapter 11!_

The day has finally arrived to go to California and I am so excited. Maybe I'll get a chance to see my mom and brother! Who knows, but all of this got me so excited that I almost forgot to pack!

I heard the doorbell ring as I was dragging my bags down the stairs. I open the door to see everyone all ready to go.

"Hey guys."

"Hey!"

"The cab is here. Ready to go?" Kyle asked.

"Yup, just need to get my stuff and…"

"I got it." Cartman offered.

I turned to see him carrying my two bags out of the door and into the van like cab.

"Thanks Cartman!"

He puts a thumb up and entered the cab. What a sweet heart.

"Alright! Let's go!"

We all entered the cab and left to the air port. The trip was long and boring. Besides Cartman and Kyle arguing of course. Can't go one day without hearing 'Jew' this and 'Fat ass' that.

"Shut up Jew!"

"Don't tell me what to do fat ass!"

"Ay! For the hundredth time! I'm not fat, I'm big boned!"

See what I mean. We finally arrived to California and noticed that a butler from the Hilton hotel holding a little white board saying 'GARCIA'.

"Madam, are you Ms. Garcia."

I looked at him kind of funny and nodded.

"Come with me."

I looked around with everyone then back at him and followed him. We got our bags then followed him outside to see a limo for us.

"What the!?" Kenny said, eye widen.

"Your father arranged you and your friends a limo and suites to the Hilton hotel."

"No way!"

Okay, in reality, I wasn't oh so enthusiastic about the Hilton hotel. But, I was happy about everything else. Dad, this is the best Christmas and maybe New Years, if it was also suppose to be New Years, give I've ever gotten. You rock!

"Your limo waits."

We all entered the limo and looked around inside.

"Wow! This is sweet dude!" Stan said.

"Have you heard the way he talks? What a dumbass!"

"Cartman!"

"What!"

Cartman… I wish you'd behave…

We finally arrived at the Hilton hotel and it was amazing! Like, being in Vegas again! Maybe instead of California, we can go to Vegas. Nah!

I looked around and wondered, "Um, excuse me? Mister?"

A man turned around and faced me. "Yes."

"Where are we?"

"Why, you're in Hollywood!"

"No way! Hollywood!?" Bebe smiled.

"Yeah. Have a nice day."

He smiled, waved and walked into the hotel.

We all walked in and I noticed a poster of a dance here in the hotel.

_New Years Dance_

_Formal_

_Everyone Welcomed_

_11pm – 12am_

_Fire Works ending_

_Hope you can come!_

"Hey, guys! Check this out!"

They all looked at me then looked at the poster.

"Pft, that's gay."

"Cartman! This looks like fun! Come on! It would be our first New Years together!"

"No! No way in hell I'm doing this!"

"Ah come on fat ass. She wants you to." Kenny defended me.

"Oh yeah! Well fine! If she wants to go that's fucken fine! I don't fucken care! You can take your new poor boyfriend with you!"

New boyfriend!? What!?

"Cartman!? The fuck are you talking about!?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying! It's fucken over! Done! Finished! No fucken more!"

My heart began to shatter. He… He really means all this? The fuck is wrong with him!?

"Uh… I'll… get the keys." Stan offered nervously.

"So, it's over huh? Why is it all of the sudden, it's over? Cause of the dance? Cause I actually want to do something nice with you? Romantic? Like a fucken date!?"

"Oh, don't pin all this shit on me! I bet never once, in your fucken life, you ever thought about how I care about all this and how **I **fucken feel!"

He said that!? I can't believe he fucken said that!?! I told him I loved him that he's everything to me and he does all this! What a fucken retard! My blood began to boil and my hands formed into fists. I felt hot tears beginning to form.

"S-Sonia, here's your key."

I furiously took the key from Stan and glared at Cartman with hurt and anger. He looks back at me a bit shock.

"You think, never once, I ever thought about your feelings huh? Well, then I guess thinking about you all night when I helped Kyle get Dakota and I saw you all depressed on the streets, was nothing. That night when I saw you that way and I pretty much cried myself to sleep, was nothing. When I saw you **CRYING** when I was in the hospital and my heart broke to see you that way was **NOTHING**! And you thought I didn't care!?"

His eyes grew wider. Both in shock that I was in tears, and that I said those words. I saw the guilt in his eyes when I said that, well. Now he knows that I'm upset, pissed off, and hurt from what he told me. Damn him!

Tears begin to hit the floor before I begin to speak again, "I bet, you never met those words in the hospital! That I'm everything to you. I bet… you never loved me…"

Everyone's eyes grew twice in size. My heart finally exploded from pain. I bet he never did… Everything I knew from him was a lie… A fucken lie…

"Sonia… I…"

"Don't bother…"

I took my stuff, and headed towards the hotel rooms. Disguising myself as the people who are play the slots on the machines.

Every step I took, it reminded me of the look Cartman had on his face. That shocked but yet, in pain and guilty look he had on his face and eyes. Now he knows how it feels, to lose the love of your life…

More tears began to fall from my face as lights flashed. Every were 'You win' signs flashed. That didn't stop my tears. They left a trail on the floor as I walk faster.

This hurts… So much…

I finally got to my room. I think I'm sharing with Dakota and Bebe. Hopefully they got keys to because I locked the door. For I was the only one in the room, surrounded by my pain and darkness.

I checked the clock. 6:45 pm. Damn. The trip was so fucken long and painful. Stupid Cartman. Thinking I don't think about his feelings. Of course I do! He's the most important person in my life and nothing will ever change that…

I threw myself onto one of the beds. Hopefully a little nap will get my mind off of him. I shut my eyes and let my body seep into the bed.

Everything is better in Hollywood right? My ass…

_Well that's chapter 11 for you. So sad! I had to add something dramatic to this. I felt like I over reacted a little bit but wouldn't you if you found out your boyfriend claims that you don't think of them? I mean its common sense. All though, Cartman can be hard-headed._. So it makes sense actually. _

_Note: I'm double thinking on the new story I'm working on. I don't know for a fact if I will make it now. I'm still thinking. I got chapter 1 done but I might re-write it. I might also make something different. I don't know still. So yeah. _

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Last one is on its way! Review! Tell me what you think please!

~Detective Kenny


	12. Chapter 12 Hollywood Drama Part 2

_Hello everyone for once last time on this story! As you may know, it's the end of this story but hold the phone! I'm going to be writing a new story! Yes I have made my mind and I'm going to make it! So anyways, thanks for reading this story and enjoy the final chapter!_

"Sonia. Sonia wake up!"

Huh? Where am I? Did I pass out or something? I opened my eyes to see Dakota shaking me a bit and Bebe holding something. Then I remembered the fight with Cartman. And now all the pain begins to come back. Son of a bitch…

"Sonia, you okay?" Bebe asked.

"Well, besides the whole fight and the broken heart I've got, I'm okay. What time is it?"

"11:35 pm." Dakota told me.

I rolled my eyes and began to sit up from my bed. "So much for a little nap."

"Get up! We need to get going!"

"Going? Where?"

I looked at both Bebe and Dakota which are all dressed up in dresses. Bebe had a winter green dress, with black gloves, and black heels. Dakota on the other hand, had a light pink dress, white gloves, and clear with white looking heels. Why they all are dressed up?

"Come on Sonia! You have to get ready for the dance!"

"Dance?" I looked more confused then I sounded.

"Yeah! Remember the poster that was in the lobby? Well, we all decided to go! Even dumbass Cartman." Bebe said.

"Uhg…"

"So, come on! We got you a dress and everything! Plus, there's a surprise for you at the dance!"

Surprise? What? I couldn't think about it for long for Bebe and Dakota pulled me on my feet, pushed me into the bathroom and tossed me my dress, closing the door behind me. Everything else that I needed for the dance was already there for me.

I sighed and walked over to the mirror, putting the dress next to me on the counter and grabbed my tooth brush and tooth paste. I began to brush my teeth and began to think. Why am I really doing this? It was the stupid dance idea that ended up with me a broken heart, Cartman probably pissed off about it, and the whole lobby traumatized by all the yelling and bullshit I said to Cartman. I rinsed my mouth and stared at myself about my though. Damn, I'm an idiot. We fought for a stupid reason. The fuck is wrong with me? I'm such a mess… If I'm going to do this for anybody, I'm going to do this for Cartman. He's the reason why I'm dressing up and going to this thing. I love him… With all my heart. And nothing will ever change that. I smiled and grabbed the dress.

I began to change into my dress. A white dress. It looks like something from a Cinderella story. It's amazing! I wonder how the hell they got all this stuff. No more thinking! It's time to have a ball! I finally found my gloves and heels all matching my dress. Time to have some fun!

I finally got myself all 'pretty' upped and opened the door. When I opened the door, I saw Dakota and Bebe smiling and excited.

"Sonia! You look so pretty!" Dakota said smiling.

"Thanks"

"Come on! We still have time left!"

Time? For what? Before I could pounder more into these questions, Dakota grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside of the room.

"Where are we going!?"

"You'll see!" Bebe said sneaky.

We began to run through the suites and the lobby. We were running pretty quickly even though we were in heels. How can we do this? I have no clue!

We found a spare room for where the dance was held. And that's when I saw it. Cartman up on a stage with a microphone in his hand and lights beaming at him. Damn, it makes him look so amazing! I walked all the way to the front of the stage and looked up at him. He looked down at me then around as he began to speak.

"Okay, this goes out to someone that is really dear to me. I know, I can be an asshole from time to time but, no matter what, I'll always love that someone. I'm sorry for saying all that stuff earlier and that maybe you'll give me another chance."

I stared at him for a while. Does he really mean all this? I mean, he broke my heart. But, then again, I do love him. A lot, and nothing will ever change that. Not to mention that he looks so good in a tux! I gently smiled as he does the same.

He took a deep breath and began to sing.

'_Beauty queen of only eighteen,_

_She had some troubles with herself._

_He was always there to help her,_

_She always belong to someone else._

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door._

_I've had you so many times but somehow,_

_I want more._

_I don't mind spending every day,_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain._

_Look for the girl with a broken smile, _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile,_

_And she will be loved._

_She will be loved…~'_

The song that every girl around the world wants has been sung to me by the best guy in the fucken world. My heart began to fill with even more love for him than I could image and began to race in my chest. Tears of joy began to fall from my face as my smile grew bigger and bigger.

He jumped off the stage and walked over to me. His eyes filled love than before, which was filled with hurt and guilt. He gently took my hand and led me outside. The cool air drying my tears and cooling off my warm, flushed cheeks as it touched my face. I looked at him while looks back at me with those eyes again.

"Sonia… I'm so sorry for what I've done to you. I've been acting like such a shit head that I should have known you always think about how I feel. Myself in general. I guess I was being a dumbass. And, I meant every word I said. In the song just now, what I said on stage, what I'm saying and when we were in the hospital. Everything was the truth. You're my everything. And nothing and I mean NOTHING, is ever gonna change that. I love you so much, and I want you to be my girl again."

Cartman… I began to feel tears falling down my face again but quickly whipped away by the touch of his hands. I smiled and nod.

"Yeah, I'll always be your girl. I love you so much Cartman."

"I love you so much too."

We smiled and began to move closer. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. They leave me breath less. We were about to hiss until I heard giggling from someone I knew oh so well.

"Kenny!"

Kenny jumped away a circular cylinder pole and grind, laughing a bit more. "Sorry! I just needed to see you two make up and such!"

"Asshole! I'll kick your ass you poor piece of shit!" Cartman yelled at him irritated.

"Oh really?"

I turned around to see everyone else smiling, staring us down like we were the most amazing things to watch right now.

"Aww! You two made up!" Dakota said smiling.

"Yeah! I thought fat ass would be all alone for the rest of his life!" Kyle said with a smirk

"Ay! Watch it Jew!" Cartman yelled.

"Hey! It's almost New Years!" Stan said with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. In…Five…" Bridon said.

"…Four…" Bebe said after Bridon.

"Three…" Kenny joined, bouncing up in the air with excitement.

"…Two…" Stan, Kyle and Dakota said.

"…One…" Cartman and I said looking at each other.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone shouted with smiles across our faces.

As for Cartman and I, we welcomed the New Year with a kiss.

We all then stood next to each other and looked at the fire work show.

This is one New Years, I'll never forget…

_What a cheesy ending! xD I couldn't really think of anything better since it was so late! Ah well! It's still good! Anyways, I have finally finished this story! Yay! I felt like I should have done a lot more chapters but I had no more ideas any more. Like, my brain died. Lmao. Plus, I felt like ending a story when it's New Years is actually pretty nice. I mean, a fire work ending is awesome! Anyways, I will be writing a new story and actually, I've already written the first chapter! Yay! It's COMING SOON! –Dramatic music- Ha! Stay tuned!_

_Anyways, Aww! I wish I had a guy sing that song to me! (By the way, the song is called She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. I love them!) I think everyone would want that song sang to them. I mean, who wouldn't want the person of your dreams (Or Adam Levine) IN FRONT of your door or window, with a guitar and sing you this song in the __**POURING RAIN**__! It's beautiful! Amazing! Ah, now I sound so stupid xD especially with this long A/N. So anyways, thank you so much for reading the story! I really appreciate it! I also want to say thanks for people who gave me some ideas on the story (you know who they are) my readers, and everyone else! Thanks! Please review and tell me how you like the story! Thanks!_

_~ Detective Kenny_

_**- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS, CHARACTERS (EXCEPT FOR MYSELF) OR SOUTH PARK. THEY BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNERS! -**_


End file.
